Change Of Heart
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: Mikayla, Raechel, and Amanda have never met. But once they do there is an instant friendship. In this story you'll read about their friends, family, and problems. You'll also see how these three help each other out in each other's lives
1. 1: Seeing Old Friends & Making New Ones

**Chapter 1 **

_Visiting old friends and making a new one _

**Charlotte, NC**

Mikayla Michaels walked around at the Cricket Arena looking for her dad backstage. Here dad was Shawn Michaels also known as HBK The Heartbreak Kid. When she turned a corner she was met with Glenn Jacobs commonly known as Kane. Glenn looked at the younger girl and smiled.

"Hey Mikayla. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Uncle Glenn. I came to surprise my dad. How are things going?"

Even though he wasn't her real uncle, most of the guys that had been around for a long time she called them uncles.

"Great. How is that boyfriend of yours?"

"Glad to be racing again that's for sure."

Mikayla's boyfriend was NASCAR NEXTEL Cup driver Casey Mears. The two had been together for two years and were now living together.

"Well I just saw your dad two minutes ago. He's talking to Randy Orton."

Mikayla gave Glenn a hug and had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks Glenn."

Glenn nodded and went on his way. Meanwhile Mikayla walked in the direction Glenn pointed and saw her dad talking to a very good-looking man that she presumed was Randy Orton. She slowly walked up to the two and noticed the younger guy staring at her. Randy couldn't believe his eyes. About three feet away was a woman walking towards him and Shawn. She had long wavy brown hair and was wearing a pair of silver framed glasses. She wore a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt with a pair of black boots. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He quickly glanced at her hands to check for a ring. No ring on the left ring finger where an engagement ring would be or the right ring finger where a promise ring would be. As she got closer he noticed she looked a lot like Shawn. Mikayla walked up to the two and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Meet me in the parking area he says."

Randy watched as Shawn's whole face lit up and his small smile turned into a full-fledged grin.

"Mimi!"

Mikayla smiled at the use of her nickname given to her by him.

"Hey daddy."

Shawn hugged his oldest daughter and then pulled back to introduce his friend.

"Mimi this is Randy Orton. He's my tag team partner tonight. Randy this is my daughter Mikayla."

Mikayla shook Randy's outstretched hand and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you Randy."

"You too Mikayla."

"Hey Mimi, Randy and I were about to go get a bite to eat. Wanna come?"

"Sure dad."

The three headed to catering and found a table for them. Randy turned to Mikayla ready to ask questions.

"So Mikayla do you know any other wrestlers?"

"You want real names or wrestling names?"

"Just give me wrestling names. I don't wanna get to unfocused about tonight using my brain to figure out who they are."

Mikayla laughed at his joke and Randy couldn't help but feel her laughter sounded heavenly.

"Well I know quite a lot of them but I'll just give you a list of the ones I talk to."

Mikayla paused and then began her list.

"I know Kane, Lita, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, The Rock, Stone Cold, Undertaker, Big Show, Eddie Guerrero, Triple H, Batista, Ric Flair, Christy Hemme, Chris Jericho, Stacy Kiebler, and Candace."

"Wow."

"And then of course I know the McMahons, Eric Bischoff, and Theodore Long."

"Dang girl. Ever been to a RAW show before?"

"Uh yeah why?"

"Just wondering why I never saw you before."

"I usually don't hang out too much backstage when I come. If I am backstage I am usually in my dad's dressing room. Since I moved to North Carolina last year and started my job I haven't really come to a lot of shows. Mainly just the ones around here."

Randy nodded and smiled. Just then the three were interrupted by Mikayla's cell phone ringing to the tune of 'Get Low' by Lil John and The East Side Boys. Randy looked a little shocked.

"Excuse me."

Shawn smiled at his daughter.

"Better answer it. If that's who I think it is, you know how he hates getting your voicemail."

Mikayla smiled as she answered her phone.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah? Is that any way to answer your damn phone when I call?"

Mikayla laughed as her friend stressed the word I.

"What do you want John?"

"Well I am in North Carolina to see the RAW event and catch up with my friends. I was just wondering why you just walked right by me and didn't say hi."

Mikayla sat shocked. She didn't see him anywhere.

"Where are you? I didn't see you."

"Look behind you."

It was at that moment that Randy noticed his friend and fellow wrestler John Cena. Mikayla hung up her cell phone and ran into his awaiting arms.

"John!"

"Hey Kay."

"You two know each other?"

Mikayla and John turned to look at Randy who had walked up to them.

"Yeah. I met Mikayla when she came to visit some of the Smackdown guys why?"

"She just didn't mention you in her list of wrestlers she knew."

John turned to his young friend.

"She didn't huh?"

"Well shit so freaking sue me. I forgot a name. Do you not remember exactly how many wrestlers I know? It's hard to remember them all. It's not like you were the only one I forgot."

"Yeah but I am the most important."

"And the most cocky and full of shit one."

John looked at Mikayla and grinned.

"You might wanna start running. Come on Randy let's get her."

Mikayla took off out of catering and ran through backstage and into Eric Bischoff's office.

"Eric you gotta hide me."

"From who Mikayla?"

"Cena and Orton."

Eric smiled at the young girl and told her to hide under his desk while he sat back down on the couch looking over tonight's events. Soon a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Bischoff…you seen Mikayla?"

Eric looked up at Randy and shook his head.

"Nope. Why?"

"Oh me and John are looking for her."

"Well sorry can't help ya there."

Meanwhile John pulled out his cell phone and called Mikayla's. He knew Eric was lying. Pretty soon 'Get Low' was being heard from under the desk. Mikayla bumped her head on the bottom of the desk when her phone rang.

"Shit. Damn you Cena."

John smiled as she crawled out.

"My head is killing me."

"What are you gonna do go tell daddy?"

"Nope. I am going to tell Uncle Glenn."

John and Randy looked at each other.

"Ok Kay you don't need to do that."

"That's what I thought."

Later that night as she again found herself in catering with John and Randy, Mikayla's cell phone rang again. This time it was Gretchen Wilson's 'When I Think About Cheating'. She smiled as she picked up the phone.

"Hey you."

"Hey baby. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

She looked at John who was still sitting at the table as Randy went to get more food. He had a questioning look on his face and she mouthed 'Casey' to him as he nodded.

"Junior wanted me to call you and tell you that he's having a party."

Junior was none other than NASCAR NEXTEL Cup racer Dale Earnhardt Jr.

"He couldn't call me?"

"Baby you know as well as I do when he has a party there's a shit load of people to call."

"Ok that's true."

"He also wanted to know if you could invite some of the wrestlers and divas."

"Why am I not surprised? I swear he so abuses our friendship sometimes."

"I know. So what are you doing?"

"Oh chillin out in catering with John and Randy. My dad is about to have his match so we're just grabbing a bite to eat before we go to my dad's dressing room."

Casey Mears sighed a little as he sat on his couch.

"Who's Randy?"

"Randy Orton. When I finally found my dad earlier, he introduced him to me. They are partners in a tag team match tonight."

"Oh that's right. That's that guy that you and Cammie always drool over."

"Whatever baby."

"Should I be jealous?"

"What do you think?"

"Nah. I know ya love me?"

"Damn straight. Tell Junior I'll go talk to some of the guys and divas. Tell him to give me about thirty minutes and I can tell him who is all coming."

"Ok. I'll see you at Junior's later. Are you staying with your dad at the hotel or at the house?"

"Probably the house. My dad is leaving after his match."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too Case."

Mikayla hung up her cell phone and smiled.

"So how is he?"

"Great."

"So I guess I was right when I told you that you'd be fine after moving in with him."

"Yeah."

"Victory is always a lovely thing."

"Don't get too used to me saying you're right Cena."

"What the hell ever Michaels."

"So anyways Junior's having a party tonight and wants me to invite some people. Wanna go?"

"Sure I would but I done already checked out of the hotel."

"Well then you can either bunk at Junior's or at my house. Casey and I have a guest room, a couch in the living room, and one in the fun room."

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"Hey Randy…what are you doing tonight?"

"Going back to the hotel why?"

"Wanna come to a party at Junior's?"

"Who's Junior?"

John and Mikayla looked at each other in surprise.

"Junior would be one of my best friends Dale Earnhardt Jr."

Randy sighed in relief that she didn't say he was her boyfriend. He noticed John looking at him funny. Mikayla stood up and looked at the guys.

"Well hate to run but I gotta go talk to some people. See yall later."

John and Randy nodded and watched her leave. Soon John turned to look at Randy.

"You like her don't you?"

"I don't know what it is about her but yeah I do."

"Hate to burst your bubble dog but Kayla is taken."

Randy tried to hide the fallen look on his face but knew John saw it.

"Damn dog. She's just a girl."

"Yeah but a really good one."

John nodded and walked away from the table to go find Mikayla. As he walked off he saw Randy get out his cell phone and figured he was calling his best friend Raechel.


	2. 2: Meeting Raechel

Disclaimer: I do not own any wrestlers or racecar drivers. WWE and NASCAR own them. I only own Mikayla. I think Raechel owns herself. LOL! Raechel I know you wanted to be put in my other story but I figured you could be in this one too!

**Chapter 2**

_Meeting Raechel_

Raechel Martin sighed. She was so lonely right now. Two days ago her boyfriend Jason just broke up with her and told her when he got back from his one-month business trip to be moved out of the apartment. Here she was living on the whole other side of the country from St. Louis, her family, and her friends. Plus she didn't even have a job. She just assisted Jason with his filing. Not to mention her best friend from home Randy Orton was always away doing business stuff and she rarely got to see him. Just as she was about to jump into a tub of cookies and cream ice cream her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and smiled a little seeing Randy's name.

"Hey Randy."

"Hey Rae. What are you doing?"

"Oh just about to eat some ice cream."

Randy sighed. He knew something was really wrong. For ice cream was her I'm about two seconds away from crying my eyes out food.

"What's wrong Piglet?"

At the sound of her childhood nickname Raechel just broke down. She told Randy all about the break up with Jason, her having to find a new place, and how alone and unloved she felt. She listened as Randy took a deep breath and the she heard him tell her he had an idea.

"Why does that scare me?"

"Doesn't it always?"

"Just shut up and listen Rae. As for the break up with Jason…I say you're better off. He never treated you well and sure as hell didn't respect you. I mean he cheated on you how many times?"

"Randall…"

Randy sighed. That factor was always causing a fight with the two. He never understood why Raechel always took Jason back after he would cheat on her during his so-called business trips.

"Sorry Rae."

"Just go on with your point Randy."

"Ok well as for not having a place to live you could always move in with me. I have more than enough room. The job thing…well I happen to know of a certain wrestler or who could use a friend on the road with him."

Raechel sat on the couch in shock.

"Are you serious Randy?"

Randy couldn't help but smile as the sound of her voice picked up in happiness.

"Yeah I am. What do ya say?"

"Well I guess it's a good thing all my stuff is packed in boxes already. I will call a moving company and have them all shipped to your house."

"Good. Also get yourself a plane ticket to St. Louis and get your stuff moved in. Then you can fly here to where I am."

"Really? Wow…I almost don't know what to say."

"There isn't anything to say. We'll be in Massachusetts tomorrow for three days so just fly there after getting your stuff to my house. And I got someone for you to meet."

"No blind dates Randy. Jason just barely broke up with me."

"It's not a blind date Rae. She's a new friend of mine."

"She huh?"

"Unfortunately this she has a boyfriend. Hate to admit it but he's a really cool guy. Her name is Mikayla. She's Shawn Michaels' daughter. She just started traveling with her us. She's my new valet/manager. And get this…she's friends with John Cena too."

"Oh ok."

Two days later Raechel found herself standing at baggage claim waiting for Randy to pick her up.

"Raechel?"

Raechel turned around and found herself face to face with a young girl.

"Um yeah…who are you?"

Raechel watched as the girl sighed in relief and smiled.

"Hi. My name is Mikayla Michaels. Randy had some things to do and practically begged me to come pick you up."

Raechel laughed out loud and realized it had been a long time since she had laughed a real laugh.

"So you got all your luggage? Cause I promised Randy we wouldn't be too late. I swear my cell phone rang like a hundred times on the way here from the arena. He kept telling me what you looked like and even sent a picture of you to my phone to make sure I knew what you looked like."

"Yeah that's Randy."

"Is he always that annoying?"

"Yeah but you get used to it and it ends up being one of the things you love about him."

"Love huh?"

Raechel shook her head.

"It ain't like that with me and him. He's like my brother."

"So if you don't like him are there any guys you like. I know Randy said you were recently single."

Raechel felt her anger rise within her.

"He told you that?"

"Whoa calm down killer. He made a joke about not letting you flirt with any strange men at the airport because you were only recently single."

"Oh ok. I was about to kill him there."

"Well that wouldn't be good. We don't need anyone to kill the legend killer."

The two girls laughed both of them thinking and hoping about a friendship with the other. As soon as they made it to Mikayla's rental her cell phone rang. Raechel instantly recognized the song as Randy's entrance theme. Mikayla sighed in frustration, grinned, and then winked at Raechel. As she answered her cell phone she put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?"

"Well did you find her?"

"Sorry Randy. I can't find her anywhere. I have looked all over baggage claim, I tried the number you gave me, and I even had her name called over the PA system."

As much as Mikayla hated playing this joke on Randy she felt a little payback for all the earlier phone calls was deserved. She then instantly regretted the idea when she heard Randy's panicked voice.

"What do you mean you can't find her? Dammit Mikayla I ask you to do one fucking thing and you can't even do it."

Mikayla felt anger inside her.

"Excuse the fuck out of you Randall Keith Orton. For your information it was a fuckin joke. I have Raechel with me and we're on our way to the arena."

Then she hung up the phone. Raechel looked at Mikayla and softly placed her hand on her arm.

"Want me to kick his ass?"

"Nah. I shouldn't have done the joke thing."

"So shit head tells me you have a boyfriend who drives in circles for a living."

Mikayla found herself smiling at not just the mention of her boyfriend but at the change of topic.

"Yeah. His name is Casey Mears."

She reached into her purse from where it sat next to her and handed her wallet to Raechel.

"In there are pictures of us."

Raechel took the wallet and glanced at the pictures.

"He's hot."

"I'll tell him you think so."

"Who is the guy in the Budweiser hat with the guy in the Bass Pro Shop hat?"

"That would be Dale Earnhardt Jr. and Martin Truex Jr. They are drivers too. The next picture is Casey with his teammate Jamie McMurray."

"If I knew race car drivers were hot I would have been watching that instead of wrestling. At least you know it isn't all based on storylines."

"Yeah that's true. But wrestling has hot guys too."

Raechel looked at the girl she now considered a friend in surprise.

"I know you agree with me Raechel."

"Ok first off if we're gonna be hanging out a lot I insist you call me Rae."

"You can call me Kayla. I'd say you could just call me Kay, but John bites off anybody's head who calls me that because apparently only he can."

Raechel nodded and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as John.

"I saw that."

"Saw what Kayla?"

"Do you have something for Cena?"

"No…"

"Bullshit."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. I said bullshit."

"Ok you just reminded me of the ending of How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days."

"I love that movie!"

"Me too!"

"No seriously though do you have a crush on John?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Yeah."

"I do. Ever since Randy introduced us last year when they were in my town…I couldn't help it. Despite his whole hip hop image thing he's got going, he really is a great guy."

"I'll agree with you there. John is an amazing guy. He is one of my best friends. I also happen to know he's a great boyfriend. And he just happens to be at the arena with Randy right now."

"Did you two date?"

"For awhile. Then it just got weird."

"How so?"

"We both realized we weren't mean to be boyfriend and girlfriend. It was getting to be like kissing my brother and shit that's disgusting."

"What about you? I mean I know you have a boyfriend and all but any wrestlers catch your eye?"

Raechel noticed a frown appear on her new friend's face as they pulled up to the arena.

"Kayla?"

"Sorry it's just things are a little weird with Casey and me now. Ever since I took this job of being Randy's valet/manager it's almost like it was with me and John at the end."

"Being better friends than boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

Mikayla paused as the two girls headed into the arena and straight to catering where they were supposed to meet Randy.

"But in answer to your question you have to promise not to say a word."

"Promise."

"You know now that I think about it this is kinda freaky."

"How so Kayla?"

"Well Rae you kinda have a thing for my best friend John and I kinda have one for your best friend Randy."

"Ok that is weird."

"What's weird?"


	3. 3: Awkwardness And Choices

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any wrestlers or racecar drivers. WWE and NASCAR own them. I only own Mikayla. I think Raechel owns herself. LOL! Raechel I know you wanted to be put in my other story but I figured you could be in this one too! Also want to say thanks to OrtonsMistress, TakersFallenAngel, randy-john-lover, and Lauren Grant for their reviews. I was so afraid no one would like this so to see your reviews really makes me happy.

**Chapter 3**

_Awkwardness and Choices _

The two girls turned around and noticed none other than Randy and John standing behind them. Mikayla looked at John and smiled.

"You."

Randy however scooped Raechel up in a big hug.

"Hey Piglet."

"Hey Pooh bear."

Mikayla hit John's arm as he laughed.

"You say one word about their nick names John and I will tell everyone in this arena what I used to call you."

John looked at Mikayla in fear.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me Cena, or should I say…"

Before Mikayla could get a word out, John slapped his hand over her mouth.

"We'll leave you two to catch up."

As soon as the two left catering Raechel punched Randy's arm.

"Ow, shit Rae. What in the hell was that for?"

"You owe her an apology. If I were you I would go do it now. Otherwise you might have a couple of people kickin your ass. I'd be one of them."

"Man only an hour with her and you two are already best friends. That can't be good."

Raechel glared at him and was about to hit him again when he held his hands up in surrender.

"Ok I'll go apologize."

"Are you doing it because I told you to or because you want to?"

"Both."

Then he kissed his friend's cheek and ran out the door of catering.

He found Mikayla and John horsing around in the hallway a few feet to his left.

"Mikayla?"

She turned to look at him. Normally seeing him brought a smile to her face, but all he saw was sadness.

"Yeah Randy?"

"Can we talk?"

John, who had just found out about Randy yelling at her, stepped in front of her.

"I don't think so Randy. Not right now."

Mikayla placed her hand on John's arm and gave him a look letting him know it was ok.

"I'll meet you in my dad's locker room ok?"

John gave her a look asking if she was sure.

"I'm sure."

Then she kissed his cheek and walked over to where Randy stood.

"What do you wanna talk to me about? Cause if you're just gonna yell at me again, I'll just go now."

Seeing that he wasn't gonna say anything, Mikayla began to walk away. She stopped as she felt his hand grab hers.

"I'm sorry."

She turned around and looked at him seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have tried to play a trick on you. You just annoyed the hell out of me calling my cell every five minutes earlier."

She smiled as Randy began to rub the back of his head. When she noticed that he was still holding her hand, her smile grew. 'Dammit Mikayla Chase Michaels. You have a boyfriend remember!' She noticed Randy was looking at her with concern. She shook her thoughts from her head and smiled.

"What did you say?"

"I said sorry about that. With recent events I was just worried something would happen to her."

Mikayla noticed he was staring at the floor in embarrassment. She placed her hand under his chin forcing him to look at her.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Randy. I think it's sweet you were worried."

Before she could say anymore her, the two heard 'Get Low' signaling John was calling Mikayla's cell phone.

"I'd better answer that."

"I'm gonna go back to catering and catch up with Rae. Thanks for picking her up for me."

"No problem Randy. She's really cool. I like her."

Just when she thought he walked off he came back, gave her a hug, and kissed her cheek. She stood there dazed for a moment and then answered her phone.

"What John?"

"Well where are ya?"

"On my way now."

"Good because Casey's here. He's waiting outside your dad's locker room."

"Ok."

When Mikayla finally reached her dad's locker room sure enough there stood Casey. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Hey you."

Casey pulled out of her grasp and turned to look at her.

"We need to talk Mikayla."

Mikayla immediately knew something was wrong. Those were the four most hated words in the English language.

"Is everything ok Casey?"

"No. I just want you to know that with I am bout to say I want you to remember I do love you."

"Ok. Casey you're starting to scare me. What's wrong?"

"I think we should see other people."

Mikayla felt like she had been slapped in the face. Casey noticed tears starting to well up in her eyes and immediately felt like shit. He wrapped his arms around her only to have her push him away.

"Casey what the hell? You tell me you wanna see other people and then you try to comfort me? I can't fuckin believe you!"

John upon hearing Mikayla's raised voice opened the door to go out into the hallway. He noticed not only Mikayla's anger but also the tears slowly falling down her face. He immediately grabbed Casey and pushed him up against the wall.

"What the fuck did you do to her Mears?"

Mikayla went over and put her hand on John's arm.

"John come on. It's ok. No need to go to jail for assault."

John eased his grip on Casey but still held his firm angry gaze.

"If I were you I would get the hell out of this arena and stay the fuck away from Mikayla. If I see you around her and see her like she is now…there ain't no way in hell I'll let you go without an ass beating."

Then he let go of Casey and watched him until he was out of site. John looked at Mikayla who was now sitting in his locker room on the couch.

"Kay are you ok?"

Mikayla looked up at John and shook her head.

"I'll be right back. I need to go for a walk."

John nodded and watched as she walked away. He was angry at Casey Mears now. He had hurt his best friend. He decided to go see what Randy and Raechel were doing. Truth be told he really didn't care what Randy was doing. He had to admit he was attracted to Raechel. Mikayla looked around at her surroundings. She was standing next to her rental car in the parking area. As she sat on the cement barrier next to her car she remembered what happened two days ago.

**FLASHBACK**

Mikayla went to a locker room door and knocked on it. When the door opened she saw her friend Christy Hemme.

"Hey Mikayla what's up?"

"What are you doing tonight after the show?"

"Catching a plane back home why?"

"Oh my friend was having a party and wanted to see if I could get some of the wrestlers and divas to come."

"Sorry. Maybe next time."

"Ok talk to you later."

Man everyone was flying home after the match. The only people going were Randy, John, and her. She walked to Randy's dressing room to meet up with Randy and John. On her way there her cell phone rang. When she heard the song 'Tipsy' by J-Kwon she smiled.

"Hey Junior."

"Hey Kayla. What's the deal?"

"Well I talked to Christy Hemme, Stacy Kiebler, Dave Batista, and quite a few others. Christy, Stacy, and Dave are all going home after the event along with everyone else."

"So it's just you?"

"Dale Earnhardt Jr.! Now what kind of friend would I be if I didn't have a few wrestlers to come with me?"

She knew Junior was smiling then.

"So?"

"Oh it will be Randy Orton, John Cena, and me coming. Can Randy bunk at your casa? John is coming with me to mine."

"What's Casey say about that?"

"Casey knows John and I are just friends."

"Does he know you two used to date?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Just making sure. Didn't wanna have to bust up a fight tonight."

"Isn't that what you have the ring for in the garage?"

"Quit bein a smart ass."

"Whatever."

"By the way yall need to take your rental cars and leave them at the hotel. As a late Valentine's Day and Christmas gift and early birthday present I have arranged a ride for you."

"Do I even wanna know?"

"Nope it will be meeting you at the hotel. The clerk at the desk will call up to Randy's room when it has arrived."

"Ok. I'll thank you when I see you. But I gotta go now Junior."

"Bye Kayla."

"Bye June bug."

Mikayla knocked on the door to Randy's locker room and entered when she heard him say come in.

"Hey guys. Just talked to Junior. He said to take our rentals and leave them at the hotel. He's arranged a ride for us."

The guys although puzzled nodded. Later that night the three were at the hotel waiting for their ride in Randy's room. Mikayla looked at the guys and smiled. Randy was wearing a button up black shirt and jeans. John was wearing a maroon jersey with his name on the back, a pair of baggy jeans, and one of his hats. She had to admit the boys looked good. Randy's hotel room phone rang. Mikayla picked it up since she was next to it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mikayla Michaels?"

"Yes this is she."

"Your car is waiting for you mam."

"Ok thanks."

"Well boys, let's go."

As the three went downstairs Randy stopped at the desk to check out. He and John weren't gonna need the room anymore since they were staying somewhere else. When they stepped out the main entrance they were shocked. Parked right there waiting for them to get in was a black Hummer limo.

"Holy shit Kay. Who arranged this again?"

"Junior."

Once the three were seated in the limo, Mikayla heard her name being called by the driver.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Earnhardt has instructed me to tell you that in the mini bar are drinks waiting for you and that we're stopping at your house first. Then it's off to his house for the party."

"Ok thank you."

Later the group found themselves in front of the house Mikayla shared with Casey.

"Come on in guys. I'll give you a tour and then go change."

Mikayla showed them all around her home. She showed them the fun room, which had a pool table, foosball table, big screen TV, and some couches. Then she showed them to the guest room where John put down his bags in.

"By the way Randy you're staying in one of Junior's guest rooms."

Randy nodded as she showed them the bedroom and the office.

"Ok yall can go chill in the fun room while I get ready."

An hour later Mikayla found Randy and John playing pool. John had basically just kicked Randy's ass when she walked in seeing him get the 8-ball in.

"Yall ready?"

The two turned and looked at her. Randy couldn't believe his eyes. He felt she looked more beautiful than before if that was even possible. She wore a jean skirt that ended four inches above her knee and had slits on each side at the bottom. For a shirt she wore a red Budweiser tank top that had white ribbons cris-crossed down each side and tied at the bottom. Then on her feet was a pair of black flip-flops. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun with a few escaped strands on the sides of her face.

"Time to go party boys."

As they arrived at Junior's they saw it was packed with cars. When they got in, Randy and John couldn't believe it. There were people everywhere and quite a few of them were racecar drivers.

"Hey guys follow me."

Mikayla led them to an empty guest room and let Randy put his stuff down.

"There might have seemed like a lot of people up here but its time to go to the club."

Randy and John looked at each other puzzled and then back at Mikayla.

"I thought we were partying here."

"Boys, boys, boys. Please Junior has his own bar in the basement. It's kinda like a bar and grill without the grill. There is a pool table, big screen TV, and a dart board."

They slowly headed downstairs and as soon as Mikayla stepped off the bottom step she was pulled into a big hug.

"Hey Junior."

"Hey Kayla. Bout time you got here."

He then paused and looked at the two guys.

"Hey. I'm Dale Earnhardt Jr. Welcome to my house as well as the party."

The guys all shook hands.

"Junior do you mind introducing them around? I gotta go find Casey."

Junior nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Last time I saw him he was with Jamie McMurray shooting darts. Oh wait there he is. Now they're shooting pool against Kevin Harvick and Tony Stewart."

Mikayla nodded and walked over to the bar, got a Bud Light, and then headed to the pool table. Randy watched her go from guy to guy giving hugs and kisses on the cheek. He then noticed her stop in front of a guy wearing a long sleeve blue shirt and jeans. Mikayla said hi to the other guys and then went up to her boyfriend. At that moment he was fixing to shoot. When she said hi to Jamie he told her they were solids. She noticed there were more striped balls on the table then there were solids. So she went and stood right next to him. She knew he would be surprised with her outfit because she never really dressed like that before. Right when he was shooting his cue, she grabbed his ass. Jamie, Tony, and Kevin all laughed at how Casey stumbled forward. Casey however not knowing who did that had turned around ready to yell at someone. Then his eyes fell upon his girlfriend who was smirking. Casey wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and smiled.

"You know as my girlfriend I would think you would be trying to help me win. Not grabbing my ass causing me to miss the shot."

"Yeah well I know how you and Jamie play. I thought I'd help out Smoke and Happy."

Casey laughed at the nicknames given to his friends and fellow drivers. Smoke was Tony because of his temper. Happy was Kevin because of his happy go luck mood.

"You'll pay for that later."

Mikayla pulled him closer to her while she whispered in his ear.

"I'm counting on it."

Casey grinned and then noticed Junior walk up with two guys.

"Gonna introduce us Kayla?"

Mikayla nodded to Casey as Jamie, Kevin, and Tony walked over.

"Guys these are my friends Randy Orton and John Cena. Guys this is Jamie McMurray, Tony Stewart, Kevin Harvick, and my boyfriend Casey Mears."

All the guys respectfully shook hands although Mikayla noticed Casey was looking at Randy weird. She didn't know why but she had a feeling later something was going to happen. Later that night everyone was getting drunker and starting to dance more. Mikayla smiled as Trick Daddy's song with Lil Kim and Cee-Lo 'Sugar' came on. She looked around for Casey but found him dancing with some Barbie and Midge look a likes that were dressed like pit lizards. She then noticed Randy was sitting at the bar and went over to him.

"Randy…"

Randy turned and smiled at Mikayla.

"Yeah?"

"Will you dance with me?"

"Won't your boy get mad?"

"Nah. He's out there dancing with some girls."

Randy nodded and soon the two found themselves bumpin and grindin like everyone else. Mikayla felt someone staring at her and found her eyes meeting with a pair of angry ones belonging to her boyfriend. 'What is he so angry about?' Around two am she found out when they along with John arrived at their home. Once in their bedroom Casey started yelling. He wasn't happy that she was dancing with Randy like that.

"Oh but it was ok for you to dance with those girls like that?"

"That's different!"

"How so?"

"Because I am not interested in those girls."

"You think I am interested in Randy? What the hell are you thinking Casey. Last time I checked I wasn't dating Randy. I was with you. Last time I fuckin checked I wasn't interested in Randy I was interested in you."

Casey just shook his head and replied with 'whatever' before leaving not just the room but also the house. She knew he was going to stay at his teammate Jamie's house. She walked down to the kitchen and made herself a glass of warm raspberry tea.

"You ok?"

Mikayla looked up and noticed John.

"You heard huh?"

"Yeah I did. Want me to kick his ass. Junior has a ring back at his house. I'll bust out my five knuckle shuffle and then FU his ass."

Mikayla smiled at John and pulled him in front of where she sat on the counter. She gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks John. But your kick ass services aren't required. Especially since I know he went to Jamie's and once Jamie hears what happened there will be quite a few people showing up there to bitch at Casey. I'm just glad we're leaving in the morning."

John nodded and the two soon went back upstairs to sleep.

**END FLASHBACK**


	4. 4: Changed Look, Getting Fired, And Meet...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any wrestlers or racecar drivers. WWE and NASCAR own them. I only own Mikayla. I think Raechel and Amanda own themselves. LOL! Also want to say thanks to Huntersgirl, Dana, Im4rko, TakersFallenAngel, randy-john-lover, and Rawemotion for their reviews. I was so afraid no one would like this so to see your reviews really makes me happy. Also I want to say thanks to the OC's without your help I would have not nearly as enough inspiration. Thanks Stacy

**Chapter 4 **

_Changed Look, Getting Fired, and Meeting Amanda _

Mikayla sighed, as she got ready to go the arena. It was now two weeks later and her heart still felt broken. She pulled out her garment bag containing her ring attire. As Randy's valet she decided that even though she could wear jeans with a nice shirt, she figured why not dress nice. She knew John, Randy, and Raechel were all worried about her. Before she could go hop in the shower in her hotel room her cell phone rang. It was funny how most of the ring tones on her cell phone were previously songs you'd hear on the radio. Now most of them were wrestler's entrance themes. Recognizing this theme as Batista's she smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hey Dave what's the deal?"

"I need a favor."

"A favor huh Dave? Well for you I guess I can. Whatcha need?"

"My wife Amanda is visiting tonight and she has the kids."

"Let me guess. She needs help watching them?"

"Yeah do you mind princess?"

"Nah bear. I don't mind."

At that comment, Mikayla smiled. She'd known Dave since she regularly started to visit her dad. The two had a good friendship. She remembered the day they both gave the other nicknames a month ago.

**FLASHBACK **

Mikayla and Randy were arguing about whether or not she should accompany him to the ring for his next match. It was against Triple H and he knew that Batista and Ric Flair would end up interfering in the match and didn't want her to get hurt. Mikayla felt herself fuming.

"Randy I am a big girl. I can handle myself."

Randy looked at her firmly.

"You're not going and that's that."

Mikayla stood in shock and anger.

"Last time I checked you weren't my fuckin' dad and you didn't own me."

"No but you are my valet."

Just as Mikayla was about to slap the smirk off of his face, Dave gently grabbed her wrist, picked her up, and threw her over his large broad shoulder. As he was carrying her out of Randy's locker room you could hear her yelling at him.

"Dammit Dave put me down you big bear."

Dave opened the door to Evolution's locker room and grinned.

"As you wish princess."

Then he gently tossed her on the couch and stood in front of her preventing her from leaving.

"Listen princess he's just worried about you. You know how our matches can tend to get out of hand sometimes thanks to the storylines. Sometimes innocent people get hurt. None of us want to see you get hurt. To just about everyone you have become like family to. We all care about you…some of us more than others."

Mikayla barely heard what he said, but she heard it still.

"What's that supposed to mean bear?"

Dave grinned as he sat next to his young friend.

"That's the second time you've called me bear. Is that your name for me?"

"Well you are Evolution's animal. And besides you've been calling me princess for a while. Only seems fit that I give you a nickname."

Dave wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

"Now go talk to Randy."

"One question first though."

"What did you mean about some more than others?"

Dave knew he couldn't expose Randy's feelings for this young girl so he lied.

"Well you might be like family to all of us, but to your dad you are family. So he cares more for you."

Mikayla jokingly glared at him.

"That's complete and total bull shit but I'll let it go for now."

Then she gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek and left to find Randy.

**END FLASHBACK**

Mikayla pulled the phone from her ear as Dave was yelling her name into it. She realized then she had spaced out.

"Sorry bear. I was just remembering the day we gave each other our names."

She heard his deep laugh and let out a little chuckle.

"So you'll help Amanda then?"

"Sure. I love kids. Tell Amanda that I'll meet up with her as soon as I get to the arena. And it'll be great to finally meet the woman who puts up with your ass twenty-four seven."

"Not funny princess. But thanks. I appreciate it. Just come to my locker room after checking in with Orton. I gotta go now though. See you at the arena."

Mikayla told him bye and hung up her cell phone. After taking her shower, she glanced at her outfit on the bed. She looked at the skirt first. She had bought it the previous week along with the rest of her outfit on a shopping trip with Raechel. The skirt was black and fell about four inches from her knee. On the bottom of it was a black ribbon wrapping all around the skirt with small ruffle that was a see through black material. Then she looked at her shirt. She couldn't believe she had actually let Raechel talk her into buying it. It was so unlike her. For some reason it made her think of the outfit she wore that night at Junior's party to impress Casey. 'I will not think about that asshole now. He doesn't deserve it.' The mix shades of blue on her shirt really brought out her eyes. After placing her outfit on she went to do her hair and makeup. Once finished she slipped on her black heels. To her the heel was a little too thin, but thanks to Raechel's suggestion of practicing walking in them she was used to them. She pulled on a simple black jacket that belonged to one of her pants suits and left it unbuttoned. Just as she finished getting ready she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and smiled as she found Raechel on the other side.

"Hey Kayla. You look nice. Trying to impress someone?"

"Nah. Just thought I'd change my ringside appearance."

Raechel nodded even though she knew that Mikayla really wanted to make an impression on Randy.

"That's total bull but I'll let it slide."

"Gee how kind of you Rae. You look good too by the way. Too bad John ain't here to see it."

"Right you are. He did call earlier though to invite me to a Smackdown appearance."

"Really where at?"

"Well in Charlotte. He wanted to invite you too but didn't know if you'd wanna go seeing as how Junior and the guys will be there…including Casey."

"You tell John I'll be there with bells on in time for his match. I have to be in Raleigh for Randy's match if he even wants me to accompany him since he's in a storyline with Stacy Kiebler now."

"Ok what happened? I thought you and her were cool Kayla."

"So did I Rae. But when Randy and her started this whole love storyline she's been rude to me. I called her out on it the other day and Randy got in my face and told me to back off."

"Hence the new wardrobe."

"Excuse me Rae?"

"Mikayla. I know you and I haven't known each other that long but I can tell you like Randy. So I think that's why it didn't take me too much convincing to get you to buy those clothes. You just better pray to God that John doesn't yell at me too much for your new choice in outfits. Just admit you like Randy already."

Mikayla couldn't help it she had to smile at that. True her and Raechel had just barely met but an instant friendship had formed. Raechel was a great person and she only hoped John would come around to admitting how he felt for her and ask Raechel out.

"Yeah that's true. I swear it's bad enough my dad will probably make a big fuss but not too much of one considering how old I am now. But John is like worse sometimes. When he gets into his whole protective big brother like thing sometimes it just makes me wanna slap the shit outta him."

"Would you ever really hit him Kayla?"

Kayla smiled at the girl as they now left her hotel and got in her rental car.

"And mess up that sexy face of his that you love so dear?"

She paused as Raechel playfully hit her shoulder.

"Seriously though Rae…no I would never hit John."

Raechel nodded and smiled as she glanced out the window on the way to the arena. Mikayla swallowed the lump that appeared in her throat when she parked the car at the arena. Even though she didn't think she had a reason to be, she was nervous to meet Dave's wife. She couldn't help it. Once the two girls made it back stage Raechel almost ran into the back of Mikayla.

"Kayla…it's called walking. Why don't we try it. Come on put your left foot out and take a step."

It was then Raechel noticed what Mikayla was looking at. About four feet away stood Randy Orton. Not only was he not alone, but also he was kissing Stacy Kiebler. Just as Mikayla was about to run back out to the parking area her cell phone rang. The loud ringing of Lil John's 'Get Low' caught the couple making out off guard causing them to jump apart. Randy looked up and noticed the hurt look on Mikayla's face. Mikayla however just weakly smiled before turning to Raechel.

"Hey I am gonna go take this outside. Will you tell Randy that I am gonna be in Dave's locker room with his wife?" Raechel sadly nodded. She hated how her best friend hurt her new friend. Raechel turned and noticed Randy walking up to her with Stacy Kiebler.

"Rae this is Stacy Kiebler. Stacy this is my Rae."

Stacy looked at Rae angrily and it was at that moment Raechel understood why quite a few people around there didn't like the diva so much.

"Your Rae?"

Raechel looked at Randy and noticed he was looking at the ground.

"What he meant to say was his best friend Rae."

Meanwhile Mikayla was outside talking on her cell phone to John.

"John I want to be there. I appreciate you're worried about me seeing Casey again, but I'll be fine. I'll try in time for your match ok?"

She heard John sigh in defeat.

"Ok Kay. I can't help it. I mean after what he did to you…I'm just worried. You're one of my best friends baby girl."

"I'd call you boo like I used to, but I think that's more reserved for Rae now. I am so proud of you for inviting her to your Smackdown event in Charlotte."

"Was she happy about it?"

"Ecstatic is more like it. I am so glad you're finally gonna ask her out. It's about time you got into a relationship."

"That advice goes both ways Kay."

"Yeah well it seems every time I am attracted to someone I get the shitty end of things. So I think I am gonna take a long break away from things. But look I gotta go. I have to go meet Dave's wife. Bye John."

"Bye Kay."

With that Mikayla made it inside just as Stacy told Raechel she was Randy's on screen and off screen girlfriend. Mikayla just smiled at Raechel and started to make her way to Dave's locker room just as Randy called out her name. She just stood with her back facing him waiting for him to catch up.

"Where are you going?"

"I am gonna go hang out with Dave, his wife, and their kids. Why?"

"Well I thought we were all gonna hang out."

"Randy I am just your valet remember? I don't have to be with you twenty-four seven."

Randy winced as his own words from their argument last week came right back at him.

"Look Kayla I…"

"Just come find me before your match. That is if you want me to walk out with you. By the way John wanted me to tell you he's sorry that you can't make it to the Smackdown event in Charlotte. He understands though."

Randy looked at her stopping her before she walked off again.

"Are you going Kayla?"

"Yeah. You're match is first that night. I am gonna be here for that and then drive to his with Raechel."

Randy couldn't help it. He was a little angry when he heard that. Maybe a little jealous too.

"Ya know what Mikayla…don't even bother being here for my match. In fact I don't need you as a valet anymore. Stacy can accompany me to ringside."

Seeing the look of shock and hurt cross her face made Randy instantly wanna take back what he said.

"Fine. I'll go let Eric know."

With that she walked off and quickly went to find her dad's locker room. She knew it would be empty since he didn't have any matches tonight. She opened the door and as soon as she sat on the couch the tears came. She called John's cell phone. Just as soon as it started ringing she began to hang up. She didn't wanna leave him a voicemail. Just when she almost hung up she heard his voice.

"Hello."

"John…"

"Kay? What is it?"

John instantly sat up. His co-workers face all looked at him. They all knew Mikayla really well and were now concerned.

"Nothing."

"What'd he do?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. I just wanted to tell you that I will be able to be there at the beginning of Smackdown in Charlotte. Randy isn't gonna need me to accompany him."

John sighed in relief and Mikayla couldn't help but feel bad for lying to him. But she didn't want to ruin the guys' friendship.

"I'll see you next week though. I gotta go talk to Eric and then go to Dave's locker room."

After talking to Eric later that night Mikayla made her way to Dave's locker room. Just as she got there she noticed a little boy that was the splitting image of Dave standing there. She knelt down to his level and smiled at him.

"Hi what's your name?"

"You're her."

Mikayla looked at the picture the boy pointed at. It was a picture of her and Dave.

"Yeah. My name's Mikayla."

"I'm Michael. Daddy told me to watch for you."

Mikayla shook his hand and couldn't help but smile.

"Well how about we go inside and tell him you found me."

Michael nodded smiling big. Mikayla knew then that little boy would do anything for Dave. She walked in the locker room and saw a woman standing by the couch with a little girl. She assumed the woman was Amanda, Dave's wife. She was about stood to Mikayla's height of 5'5". She had straight brownish blonde hair and wore a pair of black pants and a dark green shirt. She noticed as the girl brushed away a stray piece of hair that her ears were pierced twice like her own. As the woman bent down to talk to her daughter, who was the spitting image of her, that she had a tattoo on her back. Just based on looks alone Mikayla had a feeling they would get along great.

"Mommy! I found her!"

Amanda stood and looked at the woman standing in the doorway.

"You must be Mikayla. Dave's told me so much about you."

"None of its true."

Amanda laughed at the girl's sarcastic comment.

"I'm Amanda Batista. That little one standing next to you is Michael. He's six. This little one hiding behind my leg is Lily. She's four."

Mikayla took her outstretched hand and shook it.

"I was just getting the kids ready to get a bite to eat with Dave. But I am thinking of just letting the three of them go. You look like you could use someone to talk to."

Mikayla nodded sadly just as Dave appeared in the room.

"Hey princess. See you met my family."

Mikayla weakly smiled at him before nodding her head.

"Yeah and just by looking at your wife I am wondering how she puts up with you."

"Watch it princess."

"Oh I am so scared. But seriously you've got a good family."

It was then Mikayla felt a small tug on her skirt. She looked down at the little girl and then bent down to her level.

"Hi Lily. That's a pretty dress you're wearing. I like your pigtails too."

"Mommy did them."

"Your mommy did a good job. Did your mommy pick out your dress…or did you? I bet you did didn't you."

The way Lily smiled while nodding her head made Mikayla laugh.

"Dave honey. Why don't you take the kids to lunch. I'm gonna stay her and get to know Mikayla."

Dave nodded and took both of his kids' hands in his own.

"We'll bring you two back something ok?"

The two girls nodded as he left. Mikayla took a seat next to Amanda on the couch.

"First off I know you don't really know me Mikayla, but I've been told I'm a great listener. Also you can call me Manda. Never and I mean never call me Mandy. I hate that."

"Thanks for offering to listen. You can call me Kayla. Everyone does but John."

"John?"

"Cena. He calls me Kay. And apparently only he can."

"Dave doesn't call you by your real name? He calls you princess doesn't he?"

"Yeah. I don't even really remember exactly when or why he started but…"

Then Mikayla told her of the day she started calling him bear.

"Yeah that's my husband all right."

"So how did you and Dave meet?"

"First off why don't you tell me what's wrong with you. Then I'll tell you about me and him."

Mikayla nodded and told her about everything. From her relationship with her ex Casey to her feelings for Randy.

"Does he know?"

"Nope. He's with Stacy Kiebler now. After tonight I won't be seeing him anymore anyways. He fired me from being his valet."

"Wow. That's harsh."

"Yeah. Just means I'll have more time to visit with John and my other friends Junior, Martin, Jamie, Tony, Kevin, Elliott, Jimmie, Brian, and Ryan."

"Wow that's a lot of guys' names."

"Well I live in Charlotte, North Carolina…home of Lowe's Motor Speedway. Those guys are all NASCAR drivers. Dale Earnhardt Jr., Martin Truex Jr., Jamie McMurray, Tony Stewart, Kevin Harvick, Elliott Sadler, Jimmie Johnson, Brian Vickers, and Ryan Newman."

"I remember Dave said you were dating a race car driver. I presume that was Casey?"

"Yeah Casey Mears. We met at a bar one night in Ft. Worth, Texas while they were racing there. It was like instant attraction. After a year of dating I moved in with him in Huntersville, North Carolina. Now I have my own place in Charlotte though."

"Have you talked to him since?"

"Yeah. He called me last night. He wanted to talk about being friends again. I told him I'd be home for a few days next week and we could talk more about it then. Then I told him I did want to work on being friends again. So now that I've told my story how did you and Dave meet?"

"Well…"


	5. 5: The Story Of A Wife & Husband & The S...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any wrestlers or racecar drivers. WWE and NASCAR own them. I only own Mikayla. I think Raechel and Amanda own themselves. LOL! Also want to say thanks to Huntersgirl, OrtonsMistress, TakersFallenAngel, and randy-john-lover for their reviews. I was so afraid no one would like this so to see your reviews really makes me happy. Also I want to say thanks to the OC's without your help I would have not nearly as enough inspiration. Thanks Stacy

I WANT TO THANK RAECHEL AND AMANDA FOR CERTAIN INSPIRATION IN THIS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU TWO LIKE IT!

**Chapter 5 **

_The story of a wife and husband and the slaps _

Mikayla looked at Amanda waiting for her to tell the story about Dave and her meeting.

"Well I was about nineteen years old and Dave was twenty-seven. At the time Dave was living down the road from my parents' house in Richmond, Virginia. I was getting ready to leave for college and was trying to get this huge suitcase in my car. Cause girl you know how us ladies pack…"

Mikayla smiled and couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yeah."

"Well then all of a sudden I was about to go flying forward with this suitcase and before I could…well I felt the suitcase taken from my hands and these arms go around my waist to keep me from falling. I turned around and bam there he was. I have to admit I was a little intimidated by him. I mean he was this big guy. But then I really looked at him and I can't explain it."

"You fell for him right then and there right?"

"Yeah. Kinda how you fell for Randy huh?"

"Yeah Manda."

"Well then Dave offered to help me pack up my car and then offered to help me unpack at school. We started a slow relationship because my parents didn't really approve of him at first because of the eight-year age difference. And basically we haven't been apart since."

Mikayla sighed.

"That is so romantic. I love happy endings."

The two women shared a smile and then started laughing.

"So how did Dave propose?"

"Well it was my twenty-first birthday. I spent the day with my parents. Then we went out to dinner with our friends to The Outback Steakhouse. When we left he wouldn't let me get in the car and I didn't understand why. But then I saw him put a CD in the CD player and Aerosmith's 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing' came on. He came up and asked me to dance with him."

"Right there in the parking lot?"

"Yeah. I know. I was a little embarrassed at first but then just threw that out the window when I saw the look of love in his eyes."

Mikayla smiled, as she got ready to hear the rest of the story. She pulled her legs up underneath her.

"So what happened next?"

"Well in the middle of the song he went to the backseat of the car and pulled out a light blue rose. I couldn't believe he remembered they were my favorite. I mean I had told him they were my favorite the first night we met. He walked over to me and got on his knee. Just as he carefully carried it to me he carefully handed it to me. Sitting on top of the rose was an engagement ring. He told me he couldn't see himself spending the rest of his life without me in it. Then he asked me to marry him."

"You of course said yes."

"Of course. We were married a year later. Then we were blessed with Michael and Lily."

"Aww that is such a romantic story Manda. I need to find a guy like Dave."

The two women looked at each other and for some reason just started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

They looked up to see Dave walking in with Michael and Lily. Amanda went up to her husband as the two kids ran to Mikayla.

"Mimi! Mimi!"

Mikayla looked at the young boy and girl. She had told them to call her Mimi like her dad did since they couldn't say Mikayla too well.

"What is it?"

Michael handed her the drink while Lily handed her the bag.

"We got you nuggets. Daddy said you liked them."

Mikayla looked at Dave and smiled. She smiled at how he remembered when she was down she loved McDonald's chicken nuggets and fries.

"You're daddy was right Michael."

Mikayla smile fell for a few moments as the kids went to play with their toys. Dave came and sat by her motioning for Amanda to look after the kids.

"You ok princess?"

"Not really bear."

Just then Mikayla's cell phone rang to the tune of 'For Whom The Bell Tolls' by Metallica. She looked at her phone and answered it.

"Hey Rae. What's up?"

"Where is Dave's locker room?"

"Right next to my dad's."

Soon there was a knock at the door and Mikayla answered it knowing it would be Raechel.

"Hey girl. This is Amanda Batista, Dave's wife. Amanda this is my friend Raechel Martin."

Raechel went and sat on the couch next to Amanda after shaking her hand. Mikayla took a seat on the floor and looked at Raechel knowing she was about to ask about Randy.

"He tell you what happened?"

"No Kayla. I just noticed he was a little more pissed off than usual. I tried to ask what was wrong but he just took Stacy's hand and walked to his locker room."

Raechel and Mikayla looked at Amanda as a look of anger crossed her face.

"I so wish I could slap the shit outta that elf looking bitch."

Mikayla couldn't help it she started laughing while Amanda and Raechel looked at her like she was crazy.

"So what happened Kayla?"

Mikayla looked at Rae, Dave, and Amanda.

**FLASHBACK**

Mikayla just smiled at Raechel and started to make her way to Dave's locker room just as Randy called out her name. She just stood with her back facing him waiting for him to catch up.

"Where are you going?"

"I am gonna go hang out with Dave, his wife, and their kids. Why?"

"Well I thought we were all gonna hang out."

"Randy I am just your valet remember? I don't have to be with you twenty-four seven."

Randy winced as his own words from their argument last week came right back at him.

"Look Kayla I…"

"Just come find me before your match. That is if you want me to walk out with you. By the way John wanted me to tell you he's sorry that you can't make it to the Smackdown event in Charlotte. He understands though."

Randy looked at her stopping her before she walked off again.

"Are you going Kayla?"

"Yeah. You're match is first that night. I am gonna be here for that and then drive to his with Raechel."

Randy couldn't help it. He was a little angry when he heard that. Maybe a little jealous too.

"Ya know what Mikayla…don't even bother being here for my match. In fact I don't need you as a valet anymore. Stacy can accompany me to ringside."

Seeing the look of shock and hurt cross her face made Randy instantly wanna take back what he said.

"Fine. I'll go let Eric know."

**END FLASHBACK**

Mikayla looked at the three in shock as she finished her story.

"Kayla John told me you called him to let him know you weren't gonna be at the Raleigh event. You didn't tell him the whole truth did you?"

"Rae I couldn't. I can't ruin the guys' friendship."

"You know John will find out Kayla."

Mikayla nodded at Raechel.

"I know but not from me."

With that she grabbed her food and went to her dad's dressing room. Dave, Amanda, and Raechel all sat worrying about their friend. Amanda then turned and looked at her husband. She could see the anger building inside of him. He thought of Mikayla as a little sister. Hell she hadn't known Mikayla but a few hours and felt angry herself. She gently placed her hand on one of her husband's large muscular arms.

"Dave honey…I know you want nothing more than to go and kick Randy's ass, but you can't. Mikayla wouldn't want you to put your career on the line for her. Sure she'd appreciate the thought but she wouldn't want you to lose your job or be suspended."

Dave nodded and kissed his wife.

"I know. I can't believe Randy would do that though. We all thought he was really falling in love with Mikayla."

Amanda and Raechel nodded their heads slowly. It was then Amanda noticed the look on Raechel's face. She knew the young girl was getting ready to go pay her best friend Randy a visit and wanted to go with her. Raechel looked at Amanda knowing what she wanted to do. She nodded her head towards the door.

"Dave honey. Can you watch the kids for a few minutes? We wanna go check on Kayla."

Dave nodded knowing fully well what they were really gonna do. Hell he figured if he couldn't do it he'd go ahead and let his wife do it. Raechel and Amanda looked out in the hallway to make sure Mikayla wasn't around. Then they headed to Randy's locker room. They found Randy standing outside his locker room talking to Shawn Michaels who was his tag team partner that night. They knew that Shawn didn't know about his daughter's pain caused by Randy.

"Hey Shawn can we steal Randy for a minute? Also you might want to go talk to your daughter."

Randy looked at Amanda and Raechel as Shawn walked off. He knew he was about to get bitched at. Raechel let him have it too. She reached up and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Randall Keith Orton! What in the fuck is wrong with you?"

Randy gave her a questioning look and Raechel about lost it.

"Don't even act like you don't know what the fuck I am talking about Orton! How could you say all that to Mikayla?"

Randy looked down at the floor.

"I don't know. She told me what John said and with her going to Charlotte being around Junior and all them including Casey…"

It was at that moment a light bulb went inside Raechel and Amanda's heads. Raechel looked at her best friend.

"You were jealous!"

Randy looked at her in shock. He was about to ask how she'd known but he knew she knew him better than he did at times. Just then Stacy stepped out of Randy's dressing room. The two girls noticed her clothes were a little wrinkled and her hair was messed up. They then looked at Randy and noticed he only wore his slacks.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Talking to Randy why?"

"I just wanted to know what you two wanted with my boyfriend."

The way she looked at them when she said you two made the girls wanna slap her. Raechel knew she couldn't do it because Randy would be mad at her. Amanda on the other hand didn't give a flying fuck. She stepped right in front of the RAW diva.

"Do you think you are really better than us elfie?"

Stacy looked at the older woman with a smug grin.

"I don't think I know."

At that moment Stacy went flying back on her ass from the force of Amanda's hand connecting with her cheek. Randy stood in front of his girlfriend before Amanda could go after her more.

"Mandy come on…"

Amanda turned and looked at Randy. It was then he realized he called her Mandy and he knew she hated that. She walked up to him and punched him in the gut.

"That was for calling me Mandy when you damn well know I hate that shit."

Then she kneed him in the groin. Randy looked up to her from his spot on the floor with his hands in between his legs.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"That was for fucking with Mikayla. Be glad I didn't let Dave come tear into your ass. Cause God knows he wanted to."

Raechel nodded from her spot next to Amanda.

"And you better be fuckin' glad that Mikayla decided to be nice and not tell John. And you better be glad you're my best friend because if you weren't I'd tell John myself."

Then the two walked off. They went back to Dave's locker room but not before stopping to get Mikayla from her dad Shawn's locker room. They sat there and told her what happened. Dave smiled and pulled his wife into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"That's my wife!"

Raechel looked at Mikayla and made choking sounds as the married couple kissed.

"Come on us single people don't want to see that shit."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Mikayla got up and saw Eric Bischoff on the other side.

"Kayla I know you aren't Randy's valet anymore, but can you escort him to the ring one last time?"

"Why can't Stacy do it? I mean she's supposed to be his girlfriend."

"Well the script has been changed for tonight so we need you to do it. Here's a copy of tonight's new script. The only thing that has changed is Randy's match. Everything else going on tonight is the same."

Mikayla nodded even though she didn't want to. She looked at the script and saw that during Randy's match Edge was supposed to go after her because he wanted her. Randy puts a stop to it and hits Edge with an RKO getting the win. Then backstage Mikayla and Randy do a little scene. Mikayla sadly walked out of the room and to Randy's locker room. She saw Randy standing in front of his locker room getting ready to head to his match. She also saw the red mark on Stacy Kiebler's face and smiled thinking about how Amanda told her she slapped her. She also saw the cameras there waiting to do a little promo between her and Randy. It was then Randy noticed her. Mikayla saw how Stacy was still talking to him but he was looking over her shoulder at her. Randy noticed Mikayla and hated what he said earlier. He wanted to take it all back and tell her he didn't mean it. And it was then he noticed what the wrap around shirt and black skirt she was wearing. Mikayla never dressed like that, and he wondered why he didn't noticed her attire before. 'Why is she trying to look like a Diva?' Stacy stepped back into Randy's locker room glaring at Mikayla as she finally noticed Randy staring at her. Mikayla stepped over to where Randy stood getting ready for their promo. She took a deep breath and put a smile on her face. The interviewer was talking to someone on his radio and then looked at the couple.

"Ok Randy can you pick her up and sit her on that stack of tables? Then stand next to them."

Randy placed his hands on Mikayla's hips and felt his fingers touch the bare skin on her waist when he lifted her up. He heard Mikayla take a sharp breath. Then he placed her on the stack of tables carefully to make sure she wouldn't fall. He didn't like her sitting there because those tables weren't safely stacked in his opinion.

"Randy you can take your hands off my hips now."

Randy nodded and stepped back a little.

"Ok we're starting now."

Mikayla started talking about his match that night and how she was worried about Edge. Randy placed his hand on her cheek, looked into her eyes, and began to talk showing concern in his voice.

"Don't worry Kayla. I won't let anything happen to you. He won't touch you ok?"

Mikayla nodded looking at his hand on her cheek and then up at him. She couldn't help but wish that he really felt like this for her and that it wasn't all just for show.

"Now come on Orton. Help me off these tables. We've gotta get down to the ring. I believe Edge is waiting there for us."

Randy nodded and smiled his cocky smile as his hands again sat on her hips lifting her off the table. Then the last part shown was them walking to the ring with Mikayla's arm looped through his. As soon as they were away from the cameras, Mikayla pulled her arm away from Randy's. But as soon as they came up to the black curtain their arms looped again. As they walked down the ramp Randy showed off Mikayla and then sat on one of the ropes to help her in. As she bent over to get into the ring, you could hear the guys in the crowd cheering. Hell even The King commented about her new ringside appearance. It was then Randy felt that jealous feeling again. He looked at Mikayla.

"Guess it's a good thing this is the last time you'll be down here in ringside."

Mikayla just shook her head at him as she stepped out of the ring when Edge came down. The match went just as the script said and when Mikayla and Randy made it back stage they had to do that last promo in his locker room. He pulled her closer to him as they stepped in.

"Kayla?"

"Yeah Randy? Why aren't you smiling? You just won your match against Edge."

"I think this has gone too far Kayla. Edge is really getting crazy about getting you. I think you should take a break from being my valet. Then when this all blows over you can come back."

Mikayla looked at Randy in shock and hurt. It was like earlier. She couldn't believe she'd have to go through him basically firing her all over again.

"You're right. I'll take a vacation. I might even go visit some friends I haven't caught up with in awhile."

Mikayla grabbed her bag, kissed Randy's cheek, and left the arena. Randy watched as she left, but what he didn't know was his heart left with her.

**Next week – Charlotte, NC**

John sat in his locker room waiting for Mikayla and Raechel. His cell phone rang. Seeing it was Randy he really didn't know if he wanted to answer it. He'd heard what happened between him and Mikayla. But Randy was still one of his best friends.

"Lo?"

"John hey. What's up?"

"Not much. Just waiting for Kay and Rae."

"I'm guessing you heard what happened?"

"Yeah. Look man I ain't gonna bitch at you. But you really hurt Kay and that ain't fuckin cool with me. But you're my boy so I won't beat your ass. You hurt her again and I won't be so damn lenient."

"Thanks John. I just wanted to ask you a favor. I know I don't deserve it, but I have to try."

"What?"

"I know there's a chance that Mikayla will see that fuckin asshole Casey while she's there…can you watch out for her for me?"

John sat in surprise and couldn't help but wonder when Randy was gonna admit he had fallen for Mikayla.

"Also John I just finished with my match, and I wanted to say congratulations on keeping your title and beating Kurt Angle."

"Thanks dog. We're going out tonight. Junior is letting us use his club for a celebration party. Why don't you come?"

"I don't think that would be wise."

John sighed. He knew that Mark Jindrak was Mikayla's date to the party. He wanted Randy there to see if it'd get him to finally admit his feelings.

"Look Junior told me to invite my friends. You're my friend. Now are you gonna come willingly or am I gonna have to use force?"

Randy's laugh could be heard through the phone.

"You wish…but yeah I'll come."

"Thanks man. See you later."


	6. 6: The Party, The Dare, & The Question

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any wrestlers or racecar drivers. WWE and NASCAR own them. I only own Mikayla. I think Raechel and Amanda own themselves. LOL! Also want to say thanks to Huntersgirl, OrtonsMistress, TakersFallenAngel, Latisha C, and randy-john-lover for their reviews. I was so afraid no one would like this so to see your reviews really makes me happy. Also I want to say thanks to the OC's without your help I would have not nearly as enough inspiration. Thanks Stacy

**PS – Manda I know you only dress up for special occasions…well the party is a special occasion…LOL**

**To Randy-John-lover: I have read your stories and I think they are great. I thought I posted reviews on them. Keep up the great work. You're a wonderful writer.**

**To Latisha C: What did you mean in your review? Here's what is said…same comments as last chapter. Great story so far but there's still room for improvement in terms of the "blueprint." Keep up the great writing.**

**Chapter 6**

_The Party, The Dare, The Question _

Mikayla smiled at Raechel and Amanda, as they got ready at her apartment for Junior's party. She had told the guys that they were gonna get ready or 'beautified' as John called it at her apartment and meet up with everyone at Junior's. Mikayla knew the girls were worried about her especially since they knew her and Casey had talked earlier that evening. She remembered how he'd showed up at the arena earlier that night. They didn't know exactly what was said, but Mikayla had told them the two were gonna still be friends.

**FLASHBACK**

Mikayla sat on the couch in John's locker room and sighed. As much as she loved being home she missed traveling those few weeks with Randy. Nothing she could do about it now. Randy had fired her. Then with the script she basically had to do it all over again. She was very worried that she'd see him tonight at John's party at Junior's. She loved how Junior had basically become best friends with John and the other wrestlers. Hell he was going to events that were at the same locations as the races and hanging out with the guys. But tonight was different. Tonight they were celebrating either one of two things if not both. John had a title match with Kurt Angle. If he won they were celebrating his win and still being US Champ. They were also celebrating Junior's win from the night before. So must of the drivers were gonna be there. That meant Casey was gonna be there and she didn't know if she was ready for that. Sure she'd told him she wanted to be friends again, but they hadn't had a chance to sit down and talk. Just then there was a knock on the door. She slowly got up and was jumped on. She looked up at the figures laying on her. She saw the smiling faces of Junior and Martin. When she looked up at the guys at the door she noticed Elliott, Tony, Jamie, and Casey standing there along with Kevin.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean Mikayla?"

"Junior I just figured yall would be already starting the party."

"Nah! We wanted to watch the show. Plus Sadler here had tickets, and we figured we could wait to party. Then we could have a chance of doubling it."

Mikayla nodded and looked at Junior as he and Martin helped her up from the floor. It was then she noticed that the guys were looking over her wardrobe.

"Um guys why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well Kayla…we all saw you on RAW the other night. We'd just figured you'd be dressed like that now. Instead of the jeans and t-shirt you're wearing."

"What Kevin meant to say Kayla was that there isn't anything wrong with what you're wearing. We just all wanted to see you dressed up again because you looked good that night."

Mikayla smiled at Elliott. He was always the charmer of the group. Plus the two of them got along very well considering the fact he was as much of a fan of wrestling as she was. Just then the door was being knocked on again. Mikayla got up to answer it and smiled as she saw the GM of Smack down, Theodore Long, at the door. She loved Teddy. He was such a nice man and always let her get away with things.

"Hey Teddy. What can I do for you? If you're looking for John he's down at catering."

"Actually I was looking for you. Heard you had a crowd of guys looking for you earlier. Just assumed you were misbehaving and it was some of the wrestlers."

"Nah. You're forgetting I live here Teddy. These are some of my friends who also happen to be NASCAR drivers."

"Well its nice to meet you playas. Later we'll show yall on camera. Anyways what I wanted to ask you was if you'd be interested in being a valet tonight."

"For who Teddy?"

"John. He has a few promos to do with said valet about the match tonight. Then said valet will escort him to the ring. If I like what I see I might make you his permanent valet."

"Ok first things first. As his friend I have no problem being his valet tonight. But Teddy you can't give John a valet. That isn't him. He's the Doctor Of Thuganomics. He doesn't need a valet now and he never will. Hell the spotlight will always stay on him. The valet won't ever see it."

"True. But how about just for tonight."

"Have you talked to him about this?"

"Why do you think I asked you first before any of the other girls?"

Mikayla smiled and nodded. She knew if Teddy had approached John with this idea that if she could be the valet, then he'd go along with it. She couldn't help but wonder why Raechel wasn't offered the position. Then she remembered Raechel telling her she didn't like being in front of large crowds. She had a feeling if John asked her she would though.

"Ok Teddy. You have a deal."

The two shook hands and Teddy soon went on his way after handing her a script. Then Mikayla looked at the guys left in the room. She noticed Casey was looking at her with a questioning glance and knew he wanted to talk. She looked at Junior and motioned to the door. Once out in the hallway she began to speak.

"Can you and the guys go find your seats? Casey and I really need to talk about us. Especially if he's gonna be at your house later."

"Are you sure now is a good time to do that?"

"It'll have to be."

"Ok Mikayla. If that's what you wanna do. Do I need to stop at catering first to tell John?"

"Nah I'll call him and tell him."

Then the two went back into John's locker room and soon all of the guys, minus Casey, left to go find their seats. Once Mikayla and Casey were seated on the couch she pulled out her cell phone.

"Lo?"

"Hey just wanted to let ya know boss that I am talking to Casey in your locker room. Junior, Martin, Tony, Elliott, Jamie, and Kevin are already at their seats. They came to watch your match."

"Sweet. You need backup?"

"No agent double o stupid I don't. But thanks."

"Ok well me and Rae are in catering. In about an hour we'll be back at my locker room for…wait did you call me boss earlier?"

"Yeah. Bout time you caught that dufus. You got yourself a valet tonight. If Teddy said they are gonna hold a poll online on whether or not they think the Doctor needs a valet. If they do then you get to pick out your own valet. If they don't ya stay solo."

"Ok well see you in an hour."

"Bye."

Then she hung up her cell phone and looked at Casey.

"I know there are things you wanna tell me. But I would like to go first."

When she noticed Casey nodding she took a deep breath and prayed for strength.

"Casey you and I have known each other for quite some time. We dated for two years. Then all of a sudden it's like WHAM…relationship over. And to make things worse the reason you gave was seeing other people. Do you know how that made me fell Casey? I began to wonder if you already were seeing other people."

"Mikayla I know you don't wanna believe me when I say this, but there hasn't been anyone else. It was me who wanted to date other people. I saw how Randy was with you. The way you looked at him…well you haven't looked at me like that since before we dated."

Mikayla sat in shock. She didn't know what to say. He thought she wouldn't believe him, but the look on his face and in his eyes made her believe him.

"I'm sorry Case."

Casey took her hand in his own and weakly smiled.

"Me too Kayla. I hope you and Randy do get together. Don't worry about me. I am ok. Jamie introduced me to his sister Josie and we are starting things off slow."

"Josie? My God I remember when Jamie introduced us. She had the biggest crush on you. I totally forgot about her since she went off to school."

"Yeah. She's really great. She'll be at Junior's tonight."

Mikayla placed her hand other hand over his.

"I hope you two will be happy. I mean it Casey. You're one of my best friends."

Casey nodded and kissed her hands.

"He gonna be there tonight?"

By the tone of his voice she knew Junior had told him what had happened. Hell he probably had told the others as well. She slowly nodded and noticed the look of anger brush over her ex's face.

"Casey…I know that look. No fighting tonight. I don't even know for sure if he'll be there, but promise me no fighting."

"Verbal or physical?"

"I'd appreciate it if we could do without both…but that sure as hell ain't gonna happen. When you get back to your seat you make sure you tell the other guys that as well."

Casey nodded, gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, and then left to go find his seat. Before Mikayla could say wow, the door opened again. In came John and Raechel and she knew tonight was gonna be fun but worried about the problems that might occur.

**END FLASHBACK**

The girls once ready looked themselves over in the mirror. As Mikayla watched Raechel and Amanda put their shoes on, she smiled. The three of them had become all good friends within a short amount of time. Raechel opted for a shirt and skirt. On her feet was a pair of black heels that's straps cris-crossed over her calf three times. Amanda and Mikayla looked at her outfit and then at their own. Neither of the girls really liked to dress up that much, but figured it was a party so what the fuck. The two girls both opted for pants instead of a skirt though. On their feet was a pair of black boots.

"Kayla are you sure we should wear our hair up?"

"Trust me. Junior's parties always tend to get a little hot and crowded. Last time I wore my hair down it got yanked on."

The three girls, once ready, climbed into Mikayla's dark blue Ford F250 and drove to Mooresville to Junior's. Once there they noticed it was a huge turnout. She led the girls to the basement introducing them to random people along the way. Once they got there they found out from a very drunk Kevin Harvick that Junior, John, Dave, and Randy were all playing pool. Kevin looked at Mikayla.

"Randy and Casey almost got in a fight earlier. Everything is cool though now."

"Verbal or physical?"

"Hey you said you'd prefer verbal instead of physical so that's all it was. Junior and John broke it up along with Dave before it got further."

Mikayla nodded, kissed Kevin's cheek, and headed with the girls over to the pool table. The guys were playing on teams. It was Junior and Randy vs. Dave and John.

"Damn I can't do what I did last time."

Raechel looked at Mikayla in confusion since Amanda had already started to walk over to Dave. That was until she heard what Mikayla said next.

"Last time I was here, Casey and I were dating. He was playing on a team with Jamie against Kevin and Tony. I knew how they tended to cheat sometimes so I walked up and grabbed Casey's ass."

"So first off which team over there do you want to win?"

"Well Manda it'd be a lot easier to pick that if John and Junior were on the same team. I like Junior…but Randy…well yall know. I want Dave and John to win."

Amanda looked at Raechel and the two seemed to form a plan. Raechel knowing from John that Mikayla couldn't turn down a dare grinned.

"I know that look of yours Rae. What are you planning?"

"I heard from a little birdie that you can't turn down a dare…"

"I'm gonna kill John. Ok so I can't. What's the dare?"

"Walk by Randy when he is shooting and grab his ass. I don't mean a little pinch either. I mean really grab it."

"Are you out our your fuckin mind. No don't answer that because you are! Dammit why can't I turn down a dare? I'm angry with him though. He fuckin fired me…why in the hell would I grab his ass?"

Amanda turned to her and smiled.

"See that isn't the whole dare. The first part is go to the bar. Do three shots. One of Jack, Jose, and Jim. Then get a beer and go do the next part. Then meet us back at the bar."

Mikayla stood in shock. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. She went to the bar to do the first part. She felt the alcohol go down her throat. Though it burned it was smooth. The drinking wasn't anything new to her. She noticed John was watching her and as she did each shot she toasted to him. He shook his head wondering what the hell she was thinking when he saw the beer she had then started to drink. Him along with Dave noticed her slowly make her way over to them.

"Bout time Kay. I was wondering when you were gonna come say hi to the US Champ. Why are Rae and Amanda over at the bar still?"

He noticed Mikayla glared at him.

"I am gonna kill you later for telling Rae that I can't turn down a dare."

"What's the dare?"

Mikayla whispered the dare into John and Dave's ears and stepped back to see them grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Damn Dave our women are good."

Mikayla quickly looked at John.

"You asked her already? I thought you were gonna tell me before you asked!"

"No I haven't asked her yet. Just…you know."

"I know. Now excuse me boys. I have to go do a dare."

They along with Raechel and Amanda watched as Mikayla walked over to where Randy was shooting. She told Junior hi, gave him a short hug, and kissed him on the cheek. Then she walked by Randy just as he pulled his cue stick back and grabbed his ass. Just like Casey had done he stumbled forward and looked at her in question. He looked at the guys in surprise.

"Did I miss something?"

"Oh Amanda and Raechel decided to have fun with Mikayla while she's drinking."

"So she only did it because she has alcohol in her system?"

John looked at his friend and noticed he seemed a little hurt. Though he knew Mikayla wouldn't have turned down a dare. She never did. He had to lie to Randy. Although it completely wasn't a lie. Mikayla liked Randy as much as he liked her. Neither one would admit it though.

"Dude Mikayla didn't have to do it. I wish you two would quit being so fuckin stubborn and admit your feelings."

"Like you and Raechel?"

"Thanks for reminding me about that."

At that moment John headed over to the bar and stood up on a stool with the help of Junior, Dave, and Randy. He motioned for the music to be cut off. Once it was people started booing.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP. I GOT SOMETHING TO SAY. FIRST OFF THE CHAMP IS HERE! Second, Rae…can you come up here please?"

Raechel looked around her at the bar. She noticed that Dave had come up and wrapped his arms around Amanda while Randy came and stood behind Mikayla. She walked over to the end of the bar where John stood.

"Raechel…ever since Randy introduced us I have wanted to get to know you. You just had something about you that drew me in. Now that I've gotten to know a little about you…I have one question to ask."

As he paused he sat down on the bar. He looked over at Mikayla and she nodded her head and smiled in encouragement. Randy then did the same. That was all he needed.

"Raechel Martin…will you be my girlfriend?"

Raechel stood in shock but nodded anyways. John jumped off the bar and pulled her into his arms. When they looked over at their friends they noticed Randy whisper something in Mikayla's ear and then the two walked upstairs.


	7. 7: The Talk, The Game, And The Girl Figh...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any wrestlers or racecar drivers. WWE and NASCAR own them. I only own Mikayla. I think Raechel and Amanda own themselves. LOL! Also want to say thanks to randy-john-lover, Batistas babe, Latisha C, and OrtonsMistress for their reviews. Thanks Stacy

**Chapter 7 **

_The Talk, The Game, And The Girl Fight _

Mikayla followed Randy up the stairs leading into the living room. She felt Randy grab her hand and bring her outside on the front porch. He sat down on the front steps and motioned for her to sit next to him. Mikayla sat beside him and waited for him to speak. Truth be told half of her wasn't ready to listen to him. But the other half just wanted to hear his voice and hoped he would say what she wanted him to. She wanted him to apologize. She wanted him to tell her he didn't mean anything he said. Then she decided she was being stupid and decided not to get her hopes up.

"Mikayla I wanna talk about what happened last time we talked."

"You mean when you fired me?"

"Yeah. About that…I still can't believe I did that. I was angry."

"At me? What did I do?"

"Not at you. Stacy and I had just gotten into a fight and I wasn't in the best of moods. She told me she wasn't gonna be going to the ring with me for tonight's match cause she wasn't gonna be there. Then when you told me you were gonna be there just for my match and then leave to come here…well I felt like you didn't wanna be around me. I felt alone and angry. I'm sorry I took it out on you."

"Randy first off it wasn't that I didn't want to be there. But John's my best friend and I wanted to be there to support him in his match. I mean it was a title match. I know Rae was gonna be there, but as his friend I wanted to be there too."

"I know and I understand that…"

"Oh I'm far from finished so don't interrupt me. I'm sorry you felt alone. I'm sorry your girlfriend couldn't be there to escort you to the ring. But there was no fuckin' reason for you to take your anger out on me."

"Why does all this bother you so much?"

Randy stood up and looked down at her. He was hoping she would tell him she felt the same way about him as he did her. He was surprised as she stood up on the top step making her a few inches taller than him.

"Ya know if I was just your valet or manager and we hated each other, what you said wouldn't have bothered me. But I thought we were friends. That is why it bothered me. But ya know what I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was wrong because the way you've been treating me…a friend wouldn't treat me like I am some worthless piece of shit. They wouldn't abuse our friendship. So you know what? I'm glad you fired me…now I don't have to put up with you…you sorry asshole."

As she was about to walk back inside he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Before she could say anything he pulled her to him and closed the distance between them by lowering his face to hers and kissed her. Mikayla was shocked. This is what she wanted, so why did she wanna pull away? She knew why. This wasn't how she wanted this to happen. So she listened to the stupid part of her and pulled away.

"You fuckin asshole! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Randy looked at her in surprise as he rubbed the cheek she had just slapped. He thought she liked him.

"Why did you pull away?"

"Randy you just don't get it do you?"

Mikayla paused about to explain what she meant as she saw the confusion on his face. She then shook her head.

"What am I talking about? You'll never get it."

Randy just stood there in confusion and watched as she walked back inside. He just shook his head and sat back down on the stairs. He heard the door open, footsteps, and then felt someone sit beside him…on each side. Randy looked next to him and saw John sitting to his right. What surprised him next was to his right sat none other than Casey Mears.

"Wanna tell us what happened?"

Randy told the two guys of the recent events with Mikayla. The guys sat there next to him shaking their heads.

"Randy allow us to let you in on Mikayla."

"Why both of you?"

"Randy you know Casey is Mikayla's ex. But so am I. I was before Casey. Mikayla and I have known each other for quite some time. But in the end it was like we lost the love feeling. We both sat down to talk about it and we came to the decision that we were better friends. And with Casey…well Casey why don't you tell him."

Randy who was still in shock that Casey was sitting next to him due to the previous verbal argument that went on earlier.

"Mikayla and I dated for two years. Let me tell ya it wasn't easy getting her to go out with me. She and John had broken up about three months before that, and she kept trying to tell me she didn't like me the way I liked her. But I knew she did."

"How did you know?"

"Mikayla's eyes say everything. You can tell her feelings, thoughts, when she's lying, and her love for you through her eyes. I kept trying and trying. She didn't really believe that I liked her. According to Junior she didn't believe me because I didn't come out and say it. I remember coming to Junior's one night for one of his parties and saw her dancing with Martin Truex Jr. I was so upset and hurt and jealous even. Junior patted my back and told me maybe it was time I got my head out of my own ass, quit being a pussy ass bitch, and tell her how I feel."

"So did you?"

"Yeah. When she sat down at the bar I went up to her and ask her if we could talk. She nodded, took my hand, and followed me outside…right here in fact. It took me what felt like forever to tell her my feelings. I was so fuckin nervous. Me a guy who drives around a racetrack at two hundred miles per hour was scared to tell a girl how I felt. When I did it was like this huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. She then told me she felt the same way. We started dating and everything was perfect."

"So if everything was perfect why did you break up with her?"

"Because the way she looks at you is…well let's just say the last time she looked at me like that was when we first started to date. Randy she does care about you. All I can tell you and I'm sure John will agree…tell her how you feel."

Randy nodded as both men patted his shoulders before returning to the party. When he himself decided to return he looked around the room for Mikayla. He didn't see her anywhere, but he did find Raechel at the bar with John, Dave, and Amanda.

"Hey guys have you seen Mikayla?"

He watched as a sad and concerned look appeared on their faces. He saw John's eyes look towards were quite a few people were dancing. He found Mikayla dancing with none other than his friend Mark Jindrak. He couldn't believe the way Mark was flirting with her and dancing with her. Mark knew how he felt about her. He caught Mikayla's eyes and noticed a look of what seemed like shock appear on her face. He just shook his head and walked out. As he did he ran into someone. He looked in front of him and noticed a beautiful woman. She stood about a foot shorter than him. He loved the whole blond hair and blue eyes thing she had going on. Not to mention her body really did things for him.

"You weren't leaving were you?"

"Was gonna…but now I've changed my mind. What's your name beautiful?"

"Annalise. Annalise Connors."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Randy Orton."

He watched as she ran her fingers up his muscular arm. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"What do you say we go join the party and dance Randy?"

"Lead the way."

Annalise looked at him and grinned. She knew who he was. Hell he was the reason she was here. She heard from her cousins Josie and Jamie the whole situation between Casey and Mikayla breaking up. When she heard that Mikayla liked Randy Orton she decided it was time for payback. Mikayla was the whole reason why Junior broke up with her. She wanted revenge. And as the old saying goes…payback is a bitch.

Mikayla finished dancing with Mark and walked over to the pool table. She noticed that John, Dave, Junior, and Matt Kenseth were finishing up their game. She sat next to Amanda and Raechel and watch the guys. It was John and Matt against Junior and Dave. She looked at the two girls and grinned.

"I am not grabbing any of their asses."

The three women busted out in laughter. Amanda lightly kicked Raechel and motioned to the door. They saw Randy coming in with an unknown woman latched onto his arm. They couldn't believe that he would do that. They only hoped Mikayla wouldn't see although they knew eventually she would. Mikayla noticed her friends were looking at something and couldn't believe what she saw. It was then Junior walked by her and she grabbed his arm pulling her to him.

"Ow Kayla. What the fuck?"

"Did you invite Annalise?"

Junior looked to where she was pointing and felt anger well up inside him. He turned to Mikayla and knew that she might have been angry as hell on the outside but inside she was hurt.

"Kayla I swear I didn't invite her. You know I wouldn't. I don't know how she found out about it."

Mikayla looked around the room and noticed that Annalise was pulling Randy over to Jamie, Katie Wallace, Casey, and Josie McMurray.

"Excuse me."

Mikayla then walked over and stood at the bar down a ways to overhear the conversation.

"Annalise! You made it."

"Of course Jamie. You know I can't resist a good party."

"So how do you know Randy?"

"Oh we just ran into each other. I kept him from leaving. How do you know him Jamie?"

"Well he's a friend of Mikayla's."

Casey noticed the smirk on Annalise's face. He knew what happened between Mikayla, Junior, and her. He knew that Annalise blamed Mikayla for Junior breaking up with her. When the real reason was because Junior found out she cheated on him. He now realized exactly what Annalise was doing. He then looked down at the end of the bar and saw Mikayla watching them. He sighed as she ordered three different shots and a beer. He knew the shit was gonna hit the fan. He watched as she walked back over to the pool table and said something to Junior. He nodded and she made her way over to them.

"Hey Case…you and Jamie still want that rematch?"

Randy turned around at hearing her voice but not before he saw the grin on Annalise's face. He felt her wrap her arm tighter around his arm and felt her running her fingers on his chest. When he turned around to look at Mikayla he noticed the look of hurt on her face. 'Oh well. She was all over Mark.'

"Jamie? You wanna do the rematch now?"

"Oh you and Junior are going down Kayla."

"Bring it on boys. Hey why don't you bring your friends over to watch you two lose?"

Annalise looked at Mikayla and smirked.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Junior's little bitch. Oh and by the way…Jamie and Casey won't lose. You will. Shouldn't be anything new for you though."

"If they win its because they cheated. You should know that word Annalise. Hell you invented the definition."

Mikayla then did her own little smirk and walked back to the table. She pulled off her jacket revealing a cute rose-colored shirt that definitely showed off her assets but not enough to make her look like a whore. She walked over to Junior and smiled.

"Ready to kick their asses?"

Junior glared at Randy who was walking up with Annalise.

"Not just theirs."

She calmly placed her hand on his arm and shook her head.

"I know how you feel about fighting in your house, but if that bitch makes a comment like she did a few minutes ago, then I am gonna have to piss you off and fight in your house."

She watched as Junior's glare softened and he started laughing.

"Go ahead."

The four began playing and as they did Amanda noticed Annalise kept smirking at Mikayla all the while hanging all over Randy. She turned to look at Raechel to say something but noticed her dancing with John. She then looked at Casey who was standing by her and pulled him closer.

"What is up with the skank?"

"She blames Mikayla for Junior breaking up with her. She knew that Mikayla had seen her with another guy while Junior was out of town. When Junior broke up with her, she figured that Mikayla told him. When really Junior caught her himself."

"So now she's trying to keep Randy away from Mikayla?"

"Pretty much."

"How did she even know about the party?"

"Jamie, Katie, and Josie invited her. The don't know the whole story."

"Why do I have a feeling there's gonna be a girl fight?"

Casey nodded his head and soon the game was down to the last shot. It was Mikayla's turn. Annalise walked to the opposite side of the table to where Mikayla was planning to sink in the eight ball.

"You know Mikayla…I have to say I am not surprised Casey broke up with you. I mean it was only a matter of time before he figured out you were nothing but a dirty slut."

Mikayla heard her but didn't let it affect her game. She pulled back her cue and soon the eight ball went in the pocket she marked.

"Sorry guys but I believe that is now the second game you've lost to us."

Casey and Jamie just shrugged their shoulders and smiled. Meanwhile Annalise, who wasn't happy about Mikayla ignoring her comments, decided to speak up again. Before she could though Mikayla stood in front of her.

"By the way if anyone is a slut here…it's you. You're the one who slept around while her boyfriend who loved her and treated her like a queen was out doing his job. You're the one who couldn't keep her fuckin legs closed…not me. When are you gonna get it through your thickheaded skull…read my lips…I didn't tell Junior about what I saw. He fuckin saw you his damn self. That's why he broke up with you."

Just as the last word left her mouth Annalise slapped her. Amanda walked up and stood behind Mikayla, as did Raechel who had witnessed the scene from the dance floor. Mikayla waved them off letting them know she didn't need help yet.

"You really shouldn't have done that Annalise McMurray."

Randy stood shocked. 'McMurray? She said her last name was Connors.' Randy looked at her and questioned her. Mikayla looked at Annalise shaking her head. Then Annalise looked at Mikayla.

"What are you gonna do little girl? Are you gonna fight me? I would kick your ass."

"Bring it on then you skanky bitch!"

Annalise went to jump on Mikayla, but Mikayla moved causing her to fall on the floor. Mikayla then let her stand up before she made her move. As Annalise stood up and came running over to her, she hit her.

"That was for the shit you did to Junior."

Then Mikayla hit her again.

"That was for the shit you pulled with me."

Then Mikayla hit her one last time.

"And that was for trying to use Randy."

Then Mikayla walked upstairs, out to the back yard, and sat in one of the lounge chairs by the pool. She looked up as Amanda and Raechel came out and sat by her.

"Damn girl. Remind me to never piss you off."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Did I ever tell you about how Junior has a boxing ring in his garage?"

The two girls shook their heads and looked at their friend. They both felt really bad for her and after about thirty minutes convinced her to come back inside. As they did Junior stepped in front of her.

"Kayla will you dance with me?"


	8. 8: The Song, The Talk, The Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any wrestlers or racecar drivers. WWE and NASCAR own them. I only own Mikayla. Raechel and Amanda own themselves. Thanks Stacy

**Chapter 8**

_The Song, The Talk, The Kiss_

Mikayla looked at Junior and slowly nodded. When she made it to the area in his basement that was used for dancing, she heard 50 Cent ft. Olivia's song 'Candy Shop'. She looked at Junior and shook her head. She wasn't surprised Junior asked her to dance. Normally she'd dance to a couple of songs with him because Casey didn't dance. Mikayla looked at Junior as they were singing along to the song while they danced.

As Mikayla danced with Junior she felt someone watching her. She looked around and then to the bar. Her eyes met those of Randy's and she noticed the way he was watching her dance. She turned around and faced Junior. Randy watched and smirk. He suddenly had a plan. He walked over to the stereo system and talked to Junior's friend who was playing Mr. DJ. As soon as the first song ended another began. Mikayla felt someone tap on her shoulder and turned around seeing Randy.

"Mikayla Shawna Michaels…will you dance with me?"

Mikayla looked at Junior who nodded to her and gave her a look letting her know she should do it.

When Randy pulled her into his arms, she heard one of her favorite songs come on. It was 'Cold' by Crossfade. She didn't know how he knew she loved it, but she really didn't care.

"How did you know this was my favorite song?"

"I didn't. It's one of my favorites and I wanted you to know this is my song to you."

Mikayla nodded and listened to the lyrics as he held her in his arms.

As the ending notes of the song flowed through the speakers, Randy placed his hand underneath Mikayla's chin. He softly lifted her chin up to get her to look at him. He motioned upstairs to let her know he wanted to talk. Mikayla nodded and followed him upstairs, out the back door, and out to the pool. He sat on a lounge chair and pulled her to sit in front of him.

"Mikayla I was given some advice by a very surprising person. I always believed that actions spoke louder than words, but then I realized that sometimes you just have to talk. So here goes…Mikayla when I first met you…you were like this amazing person. You walked up to where I was standing next to your dad with this aura or whatever it's called. You had this confidence around you. I was gonna ask you on a date that night, but then John told me you had a boyfriend. So I figured I would just offer you my friendship. I felt if I couldn't be your boyfriend than I would be happy being your friend."

Randy took a deep breath when he paused. He looked at her face and he couldn't read her at that moment. Then he continued.

"Then I just couldn't stand just being your friend. Every time I saw you, I felt so nervous and tongue-tied. When you would smile at me or laugh it was like this contagious thing. I smiled and laughed right along with you. When you would hug me and kiss my cheek I would get so nervous around you and I would feel butterflies in my stomach. Normally when a guy tells a girl that she doesn't realize what she does to him, he means it sexually. But with me…it's non-sexual. You really don't know what you do to me."

Mikayla looked at Randy.

"So you aren't sexually attracted to me?"

Randy pulled her into his lap, wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed his forehead against hers.

"I happen to be very sexually attracted to you. But I really didn't want to admit that to hopefully when we were dating."

Mikayla couldn't help the blush that crept on her cheeks. And thanks to the outside lights of the pool, Randy noticed it. He pulled away a little and looked into her eyes. Mikayla felt like she was floating as she looked into his eyes. Just as they both leaned in, the moment was ruined as 'Raining On Sunday' came playing from Mikayla's cell phone. Mikayla jumped off of Randy's lap and took a few steps away from him.

"Hey Amanda. What's up?"

"Where are you? John is flipping out. Junior is flipping out. And hell even Dave is fuckin flippin out."

"I am on my way back inside to say goodbye to everyone. Then I am going to head to my house. Hey yall wanna have a sleepover? You, Rae, and me? Just have a girls' night?"

"You need to talk don't you?"

"Yeah. Ill be inside in a minute."

Mikayla took one last look at Randy and walked back inside and down to the club. As soon as she got in there she noticed two things. One was that it was almost three in the morning. Number two was that everyone was gone with the exception of the random passed out people. She walked over to where her friends stood. As soon as she got two feet away the yelling began by Junior, Dave, and John.

"Mikayla Shawna Michaels!"

Mikayla looked at Junior glaring. 'Now I know how Randy found out my middle name.

"Where in the fuck have you been?"

Mikayla's gaze then turned to John.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were young lady?"

Mikayla couldn't help it. She just started laughing. John went over to her and looked her in the eye.

"I am so fucking glad you find this hilarious Mikayla, but we were really worried."

"Look John I'm sorry I was laughing. But it all was kinda hilarious. I mean all three of you were trying to yell at me at the same time. Now you all know you're basically gonna say the same thing. So here's how we're gonna handle this. Number one I want the three of you to get together figure out what yall wanna say. Pick who is gonna be your spokesperson. Then tomorrow you can re-approach me. Now for tonight Amanda, Raechel, and me are going to my place and having a sleepover. You guys can stay here."

Mikayla looked at the girls, let them say bye to the guys, and then walked outside with them. Just as she was about to get into her truck she felt someone tap her shoulders. She turned around and was ready to hit the person when she saw who was behind her.

"Were you gonna leave without saying bye? I thought we were getting to be ok again."

Mikayla looked in her truck and noticed the girls were trying to overhear their conversation. She shut the driver's side door and looked at Randy.

"We are. It's just I am a little overwhelmed right now. I mean so much has happened with you and me within the past few weeks and most of it happened tonight. I'll make a deal with you ok?"

"Ok."

"Give me till the next RAW event. If I show up to walk you down the ramp then I'm your girlfriend. If I don't show up than I just want to be friends. I know that sounds kinda fucked up…"

"No it sounds great. I like that idea. You got yourself a deal."

Just as Mikayla was about to get into her truck he pulled her into his arms.

"By the way. Wear something like you did that one night…the black skirt and that cute little shirt…"

Mikayla nodded and suddenly grinned. Before Randy could say anything she pulled him down to her and kissed him. Just as he started to really respond, she pulled away from him and climbed into her truck.


	9. 9: Sleepover, New Baby, and Choppers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any wrestlers or racecar drivers. WWE and NASCAR own them. The Teutuls and their co-workers are owned by Orange County Choppers. I only own Mikayla. Raechel and Amanda own themselves. At this time I want to thank all who have reviewed my story. I would like to thank Lauren Grant, randy-john-lover, TakersFallenAngel, OrtonsMistress, Rawemotion, Dana, huntersgirl, Latisha C, and Batistas babe. Thank you for reviewing my story and liking it. Also I am going to be working on a Dave Batista story soon. Hope yall like that one as well. Stacy "Giggles"

**Chapter 9**

_Sleepover, New Baby, and Choppers _

"Ok girls want the tour?"

The girls nodded and Mikayla showed them around her home. She showed them her living room, kitchen, office, the two guest rooms, and the back yard. Then she walked over to a building they guessed used to be a small guesthouse.

"This was built by dad and some of the other guys. It's a game room/party place. It's got a pool table, a foosball table, darts, and a bar."

Then she brought the girls back into the house to show them her room. Her room was painted red with black borders. Her bed was black iron posted with sheer material drapes. The bedspread was black with red silk sheets. Raechel looked at Mikayla grinning with Mikayla wondering what it was all about.

"What?"

"Nothing…its just I am wishing I could see the look on Randy's face when he sees this room."

"See Rae while you were thinking that I was thinking similar. Only wanting to see his face after he spends a few hours in the bed."

Mikayla playfully hit her friends knowing she was blushing from their comments.

"How about I call you two to tell you what he thinks and then I'll even throw in the Polaroids I will take so you can see his face."

Later that night Mikayla looked at Amanda and Raechel from where she sat in her recliner.

"Ya know Kayla I still can't believe you kissed Randy. Was that yall's first kiss?"

"Yeah. It would've been our second but…man Manda you just had to call my cell phone earlier didn't you?"

Amanda looked at her friend afraid she was angry with her.

"I'm sorry Kayla. Really I am. Had I known yall had a moment going on I wouldn't have called. I mean we all want you and Randy together."

"I'm just kidding with you Manda. I ain't mad at ya girl."

"So what are yall going to do about this?"

"Well Rae…I told him if I walked down the ramp next RAW even then I would be his girlfriend. If I wasn't there then all I wanted was to be friends. He said he could deal with either but he'd love to be my boyfriend."

Raechel and Amanda looked at Kayla. Just as Amanda was about to say something, she ran to the bathroom. Mikayla and Raechel went after her to see what was wrong.

"Manda…are you ok honey?"

"Guys I can't keep it in any longer. The excitement is killing me."

"What is it Manda?"

"Well Rae, Kayla…Dave and I are having another baby. I'm three weeks pregnant."

Mikayla and Raechel looked at their friend. Their shocked faces were soon replaced with excited ones.

"Congratulations girl."

"Yeah congrats Manda. Does Dave know?"

"Not yet. I kinda want to tell him in a special way."

Mikayla looked at Amanda and soon an idea hit her.

"Hey Amanda."

"Yeah Kayla?"

"Didn't Dave say he wanted a custom made chopper when we were watching American Choppers the other night?"

"Yeah. What about it? I don't know when he'd have time to get one."

"What if I told you I had some contacts that owe me a few favors?"

Amanda and Raechel looked at Mikayla in puzzlement. They had no idea what she was talking about. They didn't know who these so called contacts where, but had a feeling they were about to find out.

"Ok Kayla as much as I am afraid to ask who are your contacts?"

Mikayla walked into her bedroom and came back out with some framed photos. After handing them to Amanda and Raechel she watched as the shock registered on their faces.

"You know the guys on American Chopper?"

"Yeah Rae I do. They're relatives on my mom's side. That's my Uncle Paul and my cousins Paul Junior, Danny, and Mikey. Then that's my cousin Kristen. Then that's Vinnie, Rick, Campo, Nick, Christian, and Cody."

"Wow."

"So Amanda if you really want to give Dave a bike I can make some phone calls. They wanted to make me another chopper, but I hardly ride mine as it is."

She noticed shocked looks appear on her friends' faces.

"Yes I have a chopper. You wanna see it?"

As the two girls nodded their heads, they followed her out to the garage. In the garage was a custom made chopper. It was a metallic midnight blue. It had a big gold sunshine on the rear fender with the rays flowing out like flames. The gas tank was very similar as was the front fender. It was awesome. It really was a work of art.

"Wow Kayla…it's amazing. How long have you had this?"

"Probably since Casey and I got together. He has a Harley that we used to ride on all the time. I've wanted a chopper since I started visiting my Uncle Paul almost every summer since I was little. I just never got around to it. Casey and Paul Jr. got to be really close and he suggested it. Next thing I know on my birthday that year I had a chopper made just for me."

The girls stood in amazement. The whole saying 'You learn something new every day' really applied to Mikayla. You were always learning something new about her. They then headed back inside.

"So Kayla…what are you gonna do about Randy?"

"I want to be with him. So I guess I need to go shopping tomorrow. He wants me to wear an outfit like that one I wore when he fired me. I never thought he noticed what I was wearing but I was told differently."

The girls squealed in excitement and began to plan out and outfit for Mikayla's visit to RAW. The next day the three headed shopping. The girls didn't know where they were being taken, but they definitely like the clothes being displayed. Mikayla pulled them inside and was happy to see the girls like the fashions. Soon an overly excited girl screamed Mikayla's name. Mikayla looked over and saw her best friend Cameron, or Cammie.

"Cammie! Girl I've missed you."

"You too Kayla. Look at you little Ms. Big now. Traveling with wrestlers and all. Oh who are they?"

Mikayla looked at Amanda and Raechel and smiled.

"Cammie this is Raechel Martin and Amanda Batista. Girls this is one of my best friends, and probably the only girl I am friends with besides you two, Cameron. You can call her Cammie though. This is her place. She designed all of these clothes."

The girls all shook hands and then stated their purpose for the visit. Cameron hugged her friend in excitement.

"You have a date with Randy Orton? Good going chica. He's a hottie."

"Ya by the way sorry Cammie. Your crush is taken now. Rae and John are together now."

Cammie playfully hit her friend and smiled at Cammie.

"Wasn't really a crush. Just thought he was hot."

"Oh he is. But we really need to get an outfit for Kayla. She leaves tonight."

After three hours of shopping Amanda, Raechel, and Mikayla left Cammie's store and went back to Mikayla's. Mikayla looked at her driveway and noticed an unfamiliar car parked in it.

"Kayla are you expecting anyone?"

"No…holy shit."

As soon as Mikayla's car was in park, she jumped out of it and into a man's arms. The other two recognized him as Paul Teutul Sr.

"Hey short stuff."

"Hey Uncle Paul. What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit ya. Plus did you forget what is this weekend? We got the Charlotte Bike Expo this week."

"Why do I get the feeling you want something?"

"Actually its more your cousin dufus who wants something."

"Where is he?"

"Right behind you brat."

"Paulie!"

Mikayla smiled as her cousin picked her up in a big bear hug. She then looked up and noticed her friends coming over to the family.

"And who are these two beautiful women?"

"Taken."

Amanda and Raechel laughed at their friend shooting down her cousin.

"Paulie, Mikey, Vinnie, Uncle Paul…these are my friends Raechel Martin and Amanda Batista. Girls, this is my Uncle Paul, my cousins Mikey and Paulie, and Vinnie. Or according to their show…the men of American Choppers."

As the group all greeted each other Mikayla turned to Paul Jr.

"Ok Paulie what do you want?"

"To display your bike at the expo."

"Let's go into my office and talk business."

While everyone else sat in the living room watching TV Mikayla, Paul Sr., and Paul Jr. headed into Mikayla's office.

"Ok I'll let you display my bike, but on one condition."

She watched as her uncle and cousin looked at each other.

"What?"

"That chopper you wanted to build for me…well I want it built for Amanda's husband, my friend Dave Batista. I'll pay for it."

"Well it'd be nice to build the bike for him. We're huge fans of his. I'm guessing it's a surprise?"

"Yeah. It's gonna be a gift from his wife and also letting him know she's pregnant again."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any wrestlers or racecar drivers. WWE and NASCAR own them. I only own Mikayla. Raechel and Amanda own themselves. At this time I want to thank all who have reviewed my story. I would like to thank wwediva, qtea-angel, randysprincess, Lauren Grant, randy-john-lover, OrtonsMistress, huntersgirl, Latisha C, and Batistas babe. Thank you for reviewing my story and liking it. Also I am going to be working on a Favors For Love and Onscreen To Offscreen very soon. Hope yall like those as well. Thanks – Stacy "Giggles"

Thanks to Amanda for all the help with this chapter! Couldn't have done it without ya girl!

Chapter 10 

After making the deal with her uncle and cousin she walked them to the door, bid them goodbye, and watched as they loaded her custom chopper 'Sunny's Bike' onto their trailer. Just as she was about to walk into the living room her doorbell rang. When she opened it she noticed the three men standing on the other side and smirked a little. She looked at the concerned faces of Jon Cena, Dave Bautista, and Dale Earnhardt Jr.

"Knew you three would show up sooner or later. So let's go into the living room and get this over with. Because John you and Rae need to fly out to Houston and Dave, Amanda, and I need to fly out to Ft. Worth."

Mikayla followed the three men into the living room and watched as two of them sat by their significant others. She walked over to the couch and sat next to Junior. She could just tell he was the chosen speaker between the three and that was probably because he knew her the best.

"You really fuckin worried us the other night Mikayla Shawna Michaels. What the fuck were you thinkin' wanderin off like that? Shit…were you even thinkin' at all Kayla?"

Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something he held his hand up.

"I am far from over young lady. Do you realize that you were acting like a child the other night? Wanderin off to only God knows where with God knows who…"

"Ok back the fuck up a second Dale Earnhardt Jr! Are you tryin to imply that I am some fuckin whore? Because I am not. For your information and you two idiot's as well I was with Randy talking to him about getting together. We both realized last night that we really like each other. That is where the fuck I was the other night. And as for not tellin' anyone where in the hell I was I didn't know I needed to check in with anyone. I am a big girl. I don't expect yall to check in with me when ya go somewhere and you shouldn't expect that from me. Now I know you guys love me and that is why you were worried but you handled this whole thing all wrong. But what's in the past is just that…the past. We're all ok."

Mikayla paused and looked at her friends who looked like scolded dogs with their tails between their legs.

"We're sorry Kayla. You're right. Now that this is all over with we all have to get to packin to get on the road."

Mikayla walked to the door with Junior. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. She bid him goodbye with promises of phone calls later. That was soon followed by a goodbye to John and Dave. Those two had earlier flights then the girls because they had appearances to do.

"What a long day this is gonna be."

Then Mikayla walked back into the living room and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Guys! I gotta get ready!"

Amanda and Raechel rushed her into her bedroom and helped her with her make-up, hair, and getting her outfit just right. Then the three of them headed to the airport. Raechel was heading to Houston since John was doing an event now. Amanda and Mikayla were heading to Ft. Worth to meet up with Dave and Randy. Mikayla was so nervous. Tonight was going to be the night she told Randy she wanted to be with him. As Amanda and Mikayla made it into their hotel room in Ft. Worth they both smiled.

"So are you ready for tonight Mikayla?"

"Yeah. I'm just nervous is all."

"It'll be fine Kayla. He really cares about you and wants to be with you."

"I know…it's just in the back of my mind I can't help but wonder…"

Before Mikayla could finish her sentence Amanda did for her.

"Why me?"

"Yeah. I mean look at him. He could have any woman in the world and yet he wants me. Normally I am not a self conscious person, but he brings it out of me."

"I was the same way with Dave. I couldn't help but wonder why me. Hell there are still times I wonder that."

"So what did you do?"

"Talked to him once we were together and comfortable in our new relationship."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that just because he might be able to have any woman he didn't want them. He told me he wanted me. Now I ain't saying that the wondering of it all went poof and vanished right then and there. But he helped me work on it."

Mikayla nodded and looked at her outfit for the night. It was a black skirt with a few ruffles on the bottom. Then for a shirt she took out one of Randy's button up shirts she had Dave steal from him just for the occasion. It was a white shirt with thin black pinstripes on it. Then she pulled her hair up into a bun and secured it with one black chopstick. She put on her glasses after she applied her makeup. She noticed Amanda was looking at her weird as she pulled on her black heels. After fastening the straps on her ankle she looked at her friend.

"What is it?"

"When did you start wearing your glasses again? For awhile there you had contacts didn't you?"

"Yeah but according to Dave and John…well Randy likes me in my glasses. So I am gonna wear them tonight."

Amanda nodded and looked over her own outfit. She was wearing black pants, a black shirt that was a little big on her, and her black boots. She curled her hair and applied her makeup to finish it all off.

"Pretty soon and I won't be able to wear this shit anymore. I'll have to wear maternity clothes again."

"Hey ya remember my friend Cammie?"

"Yeah. What about her?"

"She has some really cute pregnancy clothes in her store. Maybe next time you have some free time you can come visit me with the kids and we'll go shopping."

As Amanda nodded they headed out of the hotel and into the awaiting limo to go to the arena. The whole twenty minute ride there was filled with Amanda reassuring her young friend that she was doing the right thing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any wrestlers or racecar drivers. WWE and NASCAR own them. I only own Mikayla. Raechel and Amanda own themselves. At this time I want to thank all who have reviewed my story. Thank you for reviewing all of my story so far and liking it. Also I am going to be working on my others very soon. Hope yall like those as well. Thanks – Stacy "Giggles"

**Note:** This story has been somewhat written differently than my others. The first ten chapters were somewhat of a flashback on Mikayla's life. I hope you all understand what I mean. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this story but I just didn't know what else to do with this story. I hope you all like it.

**Chapter 11**

When Amanda and Mikayla arrived at the arena, Mikayla felt her nerves calm and her confidence increase. She knew then she was doing the right thing. She noticed the show had already started and noticed Randy was waiting to go out to the ring. She noticed he was wearing a suit and looked closer. He was wearing a black suit with white pinstripes and a black button up shirt. Mikayla noticed the top two buttons were left unbuttoned and smirked. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Heard you were looking for a valet."

Randy turned around and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Mikayla. He didn't think she would show.

"Actually I am."

Randy pulled her into his arms looked down smiling.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"What do you think?"

Randy's smile grew as she pulled him down for a kiss. They pulled away when they saw a flash of light. They looked over and saw Amanda standing with a camera. She told them to smile and took another picture.

**END FLASHBACK – THE YEAR IS NOW 2005 – Two years later**

"Mikayla?"

Randy noticed his wife was looking down at something and called her name again.

"Mikayla?"

Mikayla looked up and noticed Randy standing in the doorway. She smiled and placed the photo album down and ran over to him. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. Randy pulled back after a few minutes and smiled.

"Hey you."

Mikayla placed her forehead against his.

"Hey. I'm so glad you're home. I didn't expect you until later though."

"Well Rae called me and told me that her and John were watching Ryan. She said you weren't feeling well."

Mikayla smiled at him as they sat down on the couch together. She pulled him in for a kiss and after a few minutes placed his hand on her stomach. Randy pulled back and looked at his wife.

"Baby?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow…I'm gonna be a daddy again."

Mikayla smiled as he began softly rubbing her stomach. She sat on Randy's lap with her back to his chest as the two finished looking at the photo album. So much had happened in the last two years.

"Look here's the pictures from Rae and John's wedding."

Raechel and John had gotten married last year and a month later found out they were expecting their first child. They now had a son named Anthony and now were working on giving Anthony a little brother or sister.

"Here's Amanda and Dave from the day she surprised him when we were all in New York."

Amanda had surprised Dave giving him his own custom chopper and let him know he was gonna be a daddy again. A few months after that they found out they were having twins. A few short months later they added Brice and Brianna to their family.

"Here is one of my favorite pictures of us baby."

"Really Randy?"

"Yeah our wedding was one of the best days of my life."

Two months after Raechel and John's wedding Randy and Mikayla had invited the other two couples and Randy and Mikayla's immediate family to a vacation in Hawaii where they were all surprised to find out they were there for the couple's wedding. Two months before their wedding though the couple welcomed their son Ryan into the world. Two months after dating, thanks to their hormones, Mikayla had found out she was expecting. She had quit as Randy's valet so she could be a full time mom, though the two joined Randy on the road every now and then.

"So do you have a preference this time around?"

Randy looked at his wife, smiled, and shook his head.

"Nope. As long as our child is healthy I don't care. We've already got a son that can be a fourth generation wrestler…"

"Now we need a daughter."

Randy nodded and placed his lips upon hers. He picked her up and carried her into their bedroom.

Nine Months Later 

"Baby she's beautiful…"

Mikayla looked at Randy and nodded. She then looked down at their daughter and kissed her forehead gently.

"So mommy and daddy do we have a name or is it just baby Orton?"

Mikayla and Randy shared a look and then nodded at the nurse. Mikayla spoke up first.

"Rayne Katherine Orton."

The nurse filled out the little card and left the room. When it came to the day to bring Rayne home, Mikayla was surprised to see so many cars at their house.

"Randy what's this?"

"I have no idea…honestly. I thought only Rae, John, Amanda, and Dave were gonna be here."

Mikayla nodded and walked up the their front door with Randy carrying the baby carrier. When they walked into their house they were greeted with a small welcome home party for the newest addition to the Orton family. Later that day, everyone had left but Rae, John, Anthony, and their new baby girl Delaney. Dave, Amanda, Michael, Lilly, Brice, and Brianna were also still there. The six adults sat around the living room while all the children were asleep in rooms upstairs.

"Ya know I never expected all this to happen…"

Everyone looked at Mikayla confused.

"What?"

"Well if you would've told me two years ago that my life was gonna turn out like this…well I'd tell you that you were crazy. I never expected all this."

"Do you regret it Kayla?"

Mikayla looked at her husband and smiled. He was holding their sleeping daughter. She placed a kiss on Rayne's cheek and then softly kissed Randy's lips.

"No way. I love my life. I love my friends. I love my husband and our children."

Everyone agreed with her and they all spent the rest of the night reminiscing.

**THE END!**


End file.
